Grojband Interview
by minimonster12345
Summary: The members of grojband are answering YOUR questions! leave your question in a review and you can be picked. no flames please!
1. How they met

Hi, this is my first grojband fic. I hope you like it.

Corey: Hi fans, this is Corey from grojband, and today we will be answering your questions for us.

Kin: We will be taking questions from logged in members AND guests, so please review your comments, member or not.

Kon: Today we will be answering some simple questions from minimonster12345.

Laney: We will not be answering any inappropriate questions, so please don't ask any.

Corey: Ok, here we go, Lanes ask the first question.

Laney: Ok, first question is for all of us. How did you guys meet?

Kin: Well me and Kon met Corey and Laney in school, it was 1st grade and they were sitting alone at lunch, so we sat by them. Laney actually didn't t-

Laney: Ok, well Core why don't you tell them how we met.

Kin: But you didn't let me finish.

Laney: YOU DON'T NEED TO FINISH!

Kin: meep

Corey: Well anyways, me and lanes met in preschool. When lanes walked in and accidentally sat on me I knew we would be friends forever.

Laney: CORE, I thought we agreed not to tell them that part!

Kin And Kon: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Laney: SHUT UP!

Corey: Calm down lanes, they just joking around. Do you want me to rub your hand again so you calm down?

Laney: Uhhhhhhhh ssuurree.

Kon: Well what Kin was saying was that Laney didn't talk at ALL until 4th grade!

Laney: huuuhhh

Corey: when I rub her hand it relaxes her and she kinda zones out.

Laney: eeeehhhh

Kin and Kon: ooooooohhhhhhhh

Corey: well apparently we took too long to answer one question, and we're out of time! Bye everyone.

Laney: eeeeeehhhhhh


	2. first 4 questions and emotional Laney

I know, two chapters in a day, wow I'm amazing! I got four reviews in like two hours, and I was feeling inspired, so you get spoiled!

Corey: Welcome back to the Grojband interview! The first question is for Lanes, and the rest of us need to close our eyes, especially me. What, why me? Oh well, Lanes, you can read your question then.

*boys close eyes and turn around*

Laney: Ok, the question is, ok lanes, aww you used my nickname, remember when you and core fake dated, was that the happiest moment in your beautiful red head life? Well, first of all, thank you for noticing that I'm a girl, second, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, IT WAS! IT WAS THE BEST DAY EVER! I'm sorry I don't usually freak out like this but whenever somebody brings it up I just, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP! Ok, I need to calm down. Alright I'm good. CORE, KIN, KON, YOU CAN UNPLUG YOUR EARS NOW!

*boys unplug ears and turn back around*

Kon: What was all that noise?

Laney: NOTHING!

Kin: Anyway, the next question is for me and kon. Read away kon.

Kon: How would you react if laney and core became a couple?

Laney and Corey: WHAT?!

Kin: Well, I would think it was pretty weird since Laney acts like a boy…..

Kon: Yeah, and since they're like, best friends, and I don't even think that they would even come close to liking each other like that. It's kinda gross.

Corey: Yeah, really gross….

Laney: oh, yeah really gross…. Um, I have to go to the bathroom.

*Laney runs in direction of bathroom*

Kin: Well, the next question is for Corey.

Corey: Finally!

Kin: ok, here's the question, Corey, how do you feel about Laney?

Corey: Well, uuh, ummm….

Kon: Laney is Corey's best friend.

Corey: of course…. Best friend…..yeah…that

*sobs are heard from bathroom*

Corey: Is that crying?

Kin and Kon: yeah

*Corey gets up and runs to bathroom*

Kin: What's going on?

*kon shrugs*

Kon: maybe Laney got hurt."

*in the bathroom *

Corey: Lanes, Quit crying. Just tell me what's wrong!

Laney: I *sob* can't *sob*

Corey: ok lanes, but we have to go back,ok.

Laney: ok but *sob* can you*sob* carry me?

Corey: ok lanes.

*Corey lifts up laney bridle style and walks out*

Kin and kon: What is going on!?

Corey: Lanes hit her hip on the counter in the bathroom and couldn't get up, so I carried her out here. Lanes why don't you read this question.

*Corey wipes tears from laney's cheeks*

Laney: ok, this one's for *hiccup* core, Who do you have a crush on?*hiccup*

Corey: uuuhhhhh, nobody, somebody, what was the question?

Kon: who do you have a crush on."

Corey: nobody! *mumbles* they didn't ask me who I'm in love with.

Kin: Corey, you ask the last one.

Corey: ok, were any of us in the hospital? Ummm I was never in the hospital.

Kin: ummm me and kon broke our butt's once. Don't ask.

*quiet snoring is heard*

Corey: um, lanes Is asleep, so I guess I'll answer for her. Yes, she was, she broke her ankle once when she was jumping on my bed when we were ten, now I'm a little overprotective of her now. I felt so bad!

Kin and kon: see you next time on grojband interview.

*Laney snuggles closer to Corey*

Corey: thanks for *voice cracks* coming out folks.


	3. Corey admits and Laney hurts her foot

Wow, I'm on a roll! I have nothing else to say.

Corey: Hi guys, we're back for a third chapter! Let's get back to the questions!

Kon: the first question is for Corey and Laney.

Kin: The question is, Who was your first crush?

Corey: mine was my imaginary friend, Abby.

Laney: Mine was some dude that I met in preschool.

(a/n and who did she meet in preschool? Hint hint)

Corey: the next question is about our logo. Hey Corey, I noticed that the logo of your band looks like the one Duncan has on his shirt from total drama. Why is that and is your logo based on that. No it is not. Actually, Lanes drew our logo when she was bored in class, and she was really cranky for some reason that day. She also kept going to the bathroom, and eating her secret chocolate stash. I don't know why, though. Oh well.

*laney blushed*

Laney: umm, oh yeah, that….

Kin: this one is for Corey. Do you like laney?

Corey: Of course I like lanes she's my best friend!

Kon: This one is for Laney, and the rest of us have to leave.

*the boys leave*

Laney: Why do you like Core? Well, I like him because he's so cute, courageous, independent, charming, and did I say cute. Come on back in boys!

*boys walk in*

Corey: this is for kin. Who is your crush?

Kin: well I kinda like that girl Megan in my science class.

Kon: ooh, this one is for me! Why don't you and Kin look alike? Well, we're siasneeze twins.

Corey: the next one is for me. So Corey, in your opinion, do you wanna kill a newman? Just tell me which newman. Uhh, yeah. I would love to kill Carrie! And this one is for lanes. Do you wanna murder Carrie?

Laney: YES!

Kin: this one is for laney, it says, this is a question for Laney ( boys listen very closely) how would you feel if Corey got a girlfriend?

Laney: TERRIBLE! I mean, because he wouldn't have time for the band! Yeah that…..

Kon: This one is for the Corey. (Laney play very close attention) how would you feel if Laney got a boyfriend.

Corey: TER- I mean, I wouldn't care.

*Corey tries to act cool by leaning back in his chair, but fails miserably by falling backward In his chair.*

Corey: ow.

Laney: these two are for all of us, can i be your friend and can I have a hug?

Corey: Umm, sure and sure

*laney's face gets red with anger*

Laney: eeerrrrrggggg!

Kin and kon: YES AND YES!

Laney: I don't know you, and I don't enjoy human contact.

Kin: you seem to like Corey's hugs.

Laney: SHUT UP!

Corey: this one is for all of us. This is one of my questions, and I want to know the life you guys have OUTSIDE of the band. Like school, bullies, etc.

Laney: do we have to talk about bullies core?

Corey: no, we don't have to talk about that lanes.

Laney: good.

Kin and kon: talk about what?

Corey: Well, we're actually going to make a whole chapter about that because it will probably take a while. Well this one is just for me. *reads silently* Corey I've heard in other fanfics that you started to like laney after the cake gig. is this true? *Corey blushes*I'm just gonna come out and say it, YES!

Laney: well, they also commented something. It says, so grojband good luck with other things. Keep practicing and never give up! Oh and wish me luck for my band thunder volt!

Corey: well good luck to thunder volt! Thanks for coming out folks!

Laney: ow, my foot!

Corey: Lanes! Are you ok!?


	4. Girl In Preschool And Laney's breakdown

oh my gosh, this is amazing! You guys are reviewing like crazy!

Corey: let's get to the point and answer the first question! It's for me! Corey, who are you in love with? Uuuuuhhhhhhh somebody I met in preschool! And the second one is Corey if you have written a song about who you are in love with could you sing it? Uh, I guess.

Kin: this one is also for Corey, what will you do if you found out that laney was going out with someone?

Corey: I told you, I wouldn't care?

Laney: You wouldn't ?

Corey: not at all!

Laney: oh

Kon: for laney, who do you have a crush on (other than Corey)

Laney: uhhhh, who said I had a crush on Core!

Kin: this is for kon, is it true that you like Trina?

Corey: WHAT!

Kon: ummmm no

Laney: this is for all of us. Who are our favorite singers? Mine is avril lagvine!

Kin and kon: who? Ours is that dude in fun.

Corey: mine is lanes!

Kin and kon: WHAT?! LANEY CAN SING!?

Corey: yeah! You didn't know that?

Kin and kon: NO!

Corey: oh well.

Corey: this one is for me, Corey who do you love? I told you a girl I met in preschool.

Laney: this is for me, Laney- WILL YOU PLEASE DO EVERYONE A FAVOR AND KISS COREY?! Ummm I don't have to take orders from anyone! Next question!

Kon: this is for me, why do you love cheese? I love cheese because it was always there for me I had a cheese pacifier when I was nine.

Kin: the next question asks me how I got so smart. The answer is, one day I saw this science show on some channel and It hypnotized me.

Corey: next question, Corey, why do you hate the newmans?

*laney looks down and twiddles her thumbs*

Laney: core, you said we wouldn't have to talk about the bullying thing.

Corey: it's okay lanes, we don't have to.

*laney's eyes start to tear up*

Corey: awww, lanes don't cry!

*Corey runs over to laney as she starts sobbing.*

Corey: sshhhh lanes, it's ok.

*Corey strokes laney's hair*

Kin: the next questions for Corey but first laney.

Shelly marsh appears

*Shelly Marsh quickly gives you some kind of ease dropper thing*

Shelly marsh: *whispers* go hide in the closet. Kin and kon go hide somewhere else NOW!

*kin and kon quickly scramble away.

Shelly marsh: ok now core I'm gonna get to the point do you like Laney or not and don't hesitate just tell me straight up now!

Corey: of course I like her she's my best friend!

Shelly marsh disappears with an angry look on her face.

(muwahahahah how dare you try to tamper with my magical author powers!)

*everybody comes out*

Kin: okay, this question is for me and Kon, how did you break your butts?

Kin and kon: we fell out of a helicopter. The rest is too painful to talk about.

Corey: Corey, who are you in love with? A GIRL WHO I MET IN PRESCOOL!

Kon: last question of the day is for laney, why were you crying in the bathroom?

*everybody looks at laney*

Laney: I… I..I….. I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T!

*laney starts breathing heavily*

Corey: LANEY!

*Corey runs to laney*

Corey: lanes, breathe, breathe!

Laney: Core…..

Corey: it's okay lanes.

*Corey picks up laney bridle style and kisses her forehead*

Corey: thanks for coming out folks.


	5. Yelling and Chocolate

Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated all day. I was hanging out with my friend today. Here ya go.

Corey: hi fans, um, today we will have um differently rearranged seats. Instead of it being, Laney, kin, kon, then me, it will be kin, kon, me, then Laney. So let's get started.

Kin: the first question is for Corey. Corey, would you go on a date with Laney if you had the chance?

Corey: uummmmm, I mean ummm, yeah, I guess. If she wanted me to.

Kon: this one is for Laney. Laney, are you really as tomboy as people think you are?

Laney: uuhhh yeah, Of course, uummmm, WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU!?

Corey: oh and one more thing, Lanes is very cranky for some reason. So beware.

Laney: I WANT CHOCOLATE!

Corey: I don't have any chocolate.

Laney: BUY ME CHOCOLATE!

Kin: *whispers* is anybody knows what is going on with laney, please tell us in the form of a question, because we don't get showed the reviews that aren't in question form.

Kon: uuummmm, I think I might have some chocolate leftover from smores.

Laney: GIMEE GIMEEEEEEEEE!

*Laney pounces and kon gives chocolate bar to laney*

Corey: ok then.

*laney devours chocolate*

Laney: this one is for core, what is the name of the girl you're in love with?

Corey: uuummmm, LANETTE, yeah lanette!

Corey: this one's for lanes-

Laney: LET ME READ IT!

*laney snatches question card from Corey*

Laney: It says, why do the guys think you're a boy? I mean it's pretty obvious, you have long hair, you talk like a girl, and you look like one. Ummm, they don't really think I'm a dude, they just think of me as one of the guys. About the hair thing, Kin and kon have only seen my hair long when I got wet, so only Corey really know what my hair looks like down.

Kin: this one is for Kon, where do you get all your rock legends from?

Kon: My grandpa used to tell me those stories when I visited him. He lives in an asylum now.

Corey: this one is for all of us. What is your favorite cartoon?

All: Bassmntband!

Kon: this one is also for all of us, if someone that was close to you was cutting themselves, what would you do? I would probably tell their parents.

Kin: yeah, me too.

*laney puts her head down and Corey looks down at her and their eyes meet*

Corey: I would give her a big hug, and not let her out of my site for three weeks, and make her big meals, and wake up at four in the morning if she needed to talk, and I would lay with her at night until she fell asleep.

Kon: uuhhh, ok, anyways…..

*shelly marsh appears again*

Shelly Marsh: Don't worry lanes, whoever messes with you I will avenge you and your death!

Laney: uhhh, I'm not dead.

Shelly marsh: I know but it sounds awesome!

Laney: so how many times are you gonna keep commenting?

Shelly marsh: until this fanfics over, and by the looks of it, this interview won't end anytime soon.

Laney: oh boy.

*Shelly marsh disappears with a satisfied look on her face*

Laney: WHY DOES SHE KEEP COMING BACK!?

Kon: I don't know, but the next question is for Corey, um, if Trina has some type of power, shouldn't you, what is it.

Corey: Trina's diary mode isn't really a power, it's a quirk. And my mom said that any girl can do that.

Kin: even Laney?

Laney: WHAT DID YOU SA-

*Corey rubs laney's hand*

Laney: eeeehhhhhh

Corey: not if I'm here!

Kon: well, the next question is for Corey, if Kin is the best ping pong player in the band then how did you beat him?

Corey: he may be the best, but I am the bestest! The next question is also for me, why did the ping pong paddle turn blue and spark with electricity when you were playing ping pong against kin? Well, I took it to some electrical guy, who happens to be lanes' great uncle, because laney said it would look cool.

Laney: ok this is for all of us, why do you and the newmans look a lot alike?

Corey: we really have NO idea how that happened!

Kin: this one's for laney, are you okay? are you sick is that why? Is there something in the room making you cry or go red? Or am I just dense?

Laney: YOU'RE JUST DENSE! WHEN HAVE I CRIED EXCEPT FOR IN THE BATHROOM!? By the way, I have an explanation for that! I hit my hip on the counter, and that's why I cried.

Corey: this one's for me, Corey, how would you feel if laney somehow fell in love with the Newman's bassist, lenny sill? SHE WOULDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH A GUY THAT BULLI- I mean a jerk like that!

Laney: YEAH! Anyways, these ones are for core, who is the girl you fell in love with?

Corey: her name was Lanette.

Laney: what color was her hair?

Corey: auburn.

Laney: what was your most embarrassing moment?

Corey: when Laney sat on me in preschool.

Laney: CORE!

*shelly marsh appears with Trina and the newmans*

Trina: what's going on?

*shelly marsh beats them up and they are taken to the hospital*

Laney: THANK YOU!

*Shelly marsh disappears happily*

Corey this one's for me, why can't you tell that laney likes you? I know laney likes me, she says she's my best friend all the time!

Laney: this one's for me, will you ever tell Corey that you have a crush on him? UMMM NO BECAUSE I DON'T!

Kon: this one's for me, can I have a hug, you're just so freaking adorable! Awwww, of course you can!

*kon hugs camera*

Kin: this one is for me, do you play any other instruments? No, but laney plays, like, everything!

Corey: this one is for everyone, in an alternate universe, the Newman's were like your BFFS, and then you guys started dating( Carrie and Corey, laney and lenny etc.) and you get trapped in that universe? I can't even begin to think about that!

Kin and kon: me neither.

Laney: I would kill myself!

Corey: lanes, don't say that.

Laney: sorry core. Oh, and by the way, you guys need to stop calling Corey core, only I get to call him that. GOT IT!?

Corey: calm, lanes, calm. Speaking of lanes, this one's for her, do you have feelings for nick Mallory?

Laney: EWWWW NO! anyways this one is for me too, if you had to beat up lenny would you use a butter sock? (like from icarly). Uuummmm, I actually would have Corey beat him up. He beat him up once, he can do it again. *mumbles* and I'm kinda scared of lenny.

Corey: well I looks like we're out of time!

Laney: uhhh I have to go to the bathroom!

*Laney runs to bathroom*

Corey: she keeps doing that!

*three minutes later laney walks back*

Laney: did I miss the ending?

Corey: no

Laney: good

*laney sits on Corey's lap and put her head on his shoulder*

Laney: goodnight core.

Corey: goodnight lanes. Thanks for coming out folks!

Laney's mom: Lanette Grace Penn, you're Late!


	6. Newmans and Awkwardness

Second chapter today and a shout out to shelly Marsh who is amazing even if she keeps commenting!

Corey: today we will be talking about our lives outside of the band. Any news guys.

Laney: I'm an aunt!

Corey: WHAT!

Laney: my sister had a baby!

Kin and kon: you have a sister!?

Corey: well I knew that but I thought she wasn't due for a month!

Laney: she wasn't! she had a preemie! I swear it runs in the family!

Kin: why?

Laney: I was a preemie.

Kon: that explains a lot!

Laney: well anyways, she had a girl named lulu. Wanna see a picture?

Corey: sure

Kin and Kon: sure

*laney shows picture of baby lulu*

Corey: lanes, she looks just like you!

Laney: I know! Try to top that!

*newmans appear*

Lenny: oh I can.

Corey: I thought you guys were in the hospital!?

Carrie: we recovered. Lenny, tell them our news!

Lenny: in the latest news, Laney Penn is currently being bullied AGAIN!

Carrie: in other news laney Penn spotted in a yellow polka dotted dress at a restaurant with her cousins. Here are the pictures.

*Carrie pulls out her phone and shows them pictures*

Lenny: bye Lamey!

*the newmans disappear*

Corey: laney I'm so sorry that happened-

Laney: no, forget it core, can we answer some questions?

Corey: sure lanes, and by the way, me, kin, and kon, are thirteen and laney is twelve and almost thirteen.

Laney: well we only have one question, and it's for Corey. Let's say you and laney are walking home from detention, or after school stuff, when suddenly, the newmans come out in front of you. Would you run or stay and fight? If you stay and fight, who would you strike first?

Corey: I would tell laney to run and I would stay and fight. I would strike lenny first. I hate that guy.

*shelly marsh appears*

Shelly marsh: ok I'm back again! So laney, who've been asking you whose your favorite and why.

Laney: well since you keep appearing in these interviews I'd say you cuz you're really nice and I'm your favorite. Plus, you beat up the newmans.

Shelly marsh: awww I've always liked you and your sweet red head self

*shelly marsh pats laney's head*

Shelly marsh: Ok I'll stop calling Corey core lanes but I'm still gonna call you lanes. Also, toy answer your question, I'm always appearing cuz I'm the funniest and randomest reviewer on this interview. Oh, and your welcome for what I did to those bull- I mean ***hole newmans and pink hair psycho Trina riffin. Man, Corey, how are you related to her? And seriously riff man Lanette, you're making it way too easy for me. Oh and I know why lanes is always going to the bathroom but you'll have to wait until you're 16 or 17 to ask your parents. Oh, and one more thing Laney Paney.

*shelly marsh gives laney some chocolate*

Laney: yummm!

Kin: umm guys, we're getting more questions, so let's answer them! Corey, who would you kiss, laney or Carrie?

Corey: uummm, laney I guess, I mean I hate Carrie, and it's not like Laney and I haven't kissed befo- I mean hate each other.

Kon: umm, Laney, have you ever been bullied?

Corey: WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!

Kin: kon, what made you play drums?

Kon: I just always loved drumming! Kin, what's your most embarrassing moment?

Kin: when my 3rd grade science project failed. Corey, What would you do if lenny kissed laney?

Corey: I'd punch him in the face! Everyone, what's your favorite animal, color, and famous bands? Mine is lion, blue, and maroon 5.

Kin and kon: elephants, green, and fun!

Laney: Tiger, Red, and one direction.

Kin Kon, and Corey: ONE DIRECTION!?

Laney: yes, Corey, why do you always call Laney fella, bro, dude etc.

Corey: she's a tomboy! I think she enjoys it more than being called girl!

Laney: this one is for me, Hi I'm maddie and could you ask the guys to leave so we can have some girl time? You heard her boys. OUT!

*boys walk out of room*

Laney: ok, let's finish,1) are you on your period? Uugghh, yes I am. It's my first time, but I don't wanna tell the guys. 2) if you haven't figured out, when Corey said he likes some girl he met in preschool. He means you! Lanette is you! Wait, really? I didn't even know that Corey knew my full name was lanette! I don't think he does. 3) since he likes you please just kiss him! It's not that easy!

*laney leaves and Corey comes in*

Corey: Hi, I'm maddie. So let's face it, we all know you like laney! So grow some pride and kiss her. Come on dude! It's not that easy!

*corey leaves and kin comes in*

Kin: I believe that you and Kim would make the best couple ever! Don't be mad at me!

*kin walks out and Kon comes in*

Kon: I love you! Give me a hug please! Okay!

*kon hugs camera*

Kon: could you please try to hook up corey and laney. He like her so help a friend out. Whoa! Corey likes laney!? I will definitely help out corey now!

*everyone walks back in*

Corey: uummm, this one is for me, corey, was laney that girl you like in preschool? No, he name was lanette! And did you know that when laney gets cranky and she want chocolate a lot she is on her period? WHAT!? LANEY GOT HER PERIOD!?

Kin and kon: WHAT!?

*they all look at laney

Laney: uhhh…..yeah…..

*shelly marsh appears*

Minimonster12345: SHELLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Shelly chops door with axe*

Kin and kon: what the-?!

Shelly marsh: what's going on? What's been said then done?

Laney: why did you do that?

Shelly marsh: do what, test the axe that can save your lives from fire? Well I don't cuz maybe I care a crap of a lot of you, see. I try so hard and you try so little and I don't know I'm just weird. Read my question laney paney.

Laney: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Shelly marsh: NEVER! *calmly* now read the question lanes.

Kin: shelly that was wicked awesome how you beat up the newmans and Trina!

Kon: tots awesome!

Shelly marsh: thanks twinsters it's all in the works. *softly* that will teach those gender bent ***** to mess with my favorite red head and if it happens again. GRRRRRR!

*shelly marsh breaks her axe in half*

Kin: uh what?

Kon: are you alright?

Shelly marsh: oh it's nothing twinsters I'm just gonna cool off and smash a car.

*shelly marsh smashed Trina's car*

Trina: pinkcerdiable

Shelly marsh: take that pink tramp!

Laney: uummm, Shelly, the newmans kinda came today and bullied me, but I'm alright!

*shelly marsh disappears angrily*

Corey: two more questions, this one is for us all, what's the greatest moment that happened in your life so far.

Kon: cheezapolooza

Kin: 5th grade science fair

Corey and Laney: when shelly marsh beat up the newmans!

Kin: laney, what's your secret fear?

Laney: I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!*whispers* I would like to thank shelly marsh for stopping by and preventing me from having to talk to the guys about my period*.

Corey: one more thing.

*corey lift up laney and kisses her*

Laney: eeehhhhhhh

Corey: Thanks for coming out folks!


	7. Confusion and Chocolate Ice Cream

I'm completely stumped on how to make this story better! I mean I made them kiss, and there is nothing better than that! If you have any ideas, please tell me!

Corey: Hi guys, and welcome back to grojband interview!

Laney: LOOK, CORE BOUGTH ME CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!

*laney holds up big tub of chocolate ice cream*

Kin: I will be asking the first question which is for all of us, so let's say you guys are in the wild, with nothing but pistols and a little bit of food. Would you A) try to find your way back home, or B) Get more food and make a shelter for a while?

All: Find our way back home!

Corey: this one is for me, so corey, what would you do if you were alone in the garage watching TV when suddenly, Trina, The Newmans, And dream version of grojband, the voice helmet, the dark knight, and the alien gang that took over the Newmans bodies showed up. What would you do? Ok, that I would run from!

Laney: this one is also for corey, so let's say you and laney are boyfriend and girlfriend, and laney says you have to stay away from her for 24 hours (got this from regular show). What would you do, listen to her, or just go back to her crying?

Corey: well, laney needs me to stay calm, so I wouldn't really do that.

Kon: these two have never been away from each other for more than 24 hours since 2nd grade!

Kin: the next one is a dare, but we're still gonna do it, core I dare you to tell lanes how you feel.

Corey: I'm a little hungry, but overall I'm okay.

Laney: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING COREY CORE!? ONLY I GET TO CALL HIM THAT!

Corey: lanes, calm down.

*corey rubs laney's hand*

Laney: eeehhhhhhh

Kin: this one's for everyone, what's the creepiest moment in your life so far? Mine's seeing Laney relaxed.

Kon: figuring out laney was on her period.

Corey: Trina dancing

Laney: hhhuuuuuuhhhh?

*corey stops rubbing laney's hand*

Corey: lanes, this one is for you, if you had to choose between one direction and corey, who would you pick?

Laney: like who's better? Core. The next question says, Hey kin and kon a cheese truck crashed outside.

*kin and kon run out*

Laney: ok, now that you two are alone why don't you tell each other how you feel because it's driving me crazy!

Corey: things are just…..complicated right now.

Laney: yeah, we're just trying to act normal until we figure things out.

*kin and kon walk back in*

Kon: there was no cheese truck out there!

Corey: maybe it got fixed and left.

Laney: this one says, ok so girl time BOYS GET OUT NOW!

Boys: Awwww

*boys leave*

Laney: I kinda feel bad for you laney, being in a band of boys and going through your period. I totes feel sorry. I KNOW! I wanted to keep it a secret, but someone had to blow my cover!

*boys walk back in*

*shelly marsh appears outside and punches and kicks can be heard from behind the door*

Shelly marsh: and if you EVER BULLY LANEY AGAIN WILL DESTROY YOU STARTING WITH YOU CARRIE, GET IT GOT IT, NOW GET LOST YOU BLUE HAIRED *****!

*shelly marsh comes in and crushes carrie's phone where the picture of laney in a dress was*

Shelly marsh: grrr, don't worry Laney Paney, I'm always gonna be here for you kiddo cuz no one, especially carrie, messes with my favorite bassist! Oh wait, BRB.

*shelly marsh jumps out window*

Carrie: what do you want ?!

*shelly marsh punches carrie*

Shelly marsh: AND I SWEAR IF YOU COME BACK I'LL KILL YOU! Well, I won't really kill you, BUT I'LL FREAKIN MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE MESSED WITH LANEY AND THE BAND, PERIOD!

*shelly marsh comes back inside and rubs knuckles*

Shelly marsh: *sigh* so what'd I miss? Oh, and laney, no prob about your girl thing, *winks* I understand we girls have to understand each other. Oh and congrats for your sis.

*shelly marsh sees the baby pic*

Shelly marsh: corey's right she's just as adorable as you and looks like you. Oh, one last thing lanes, before this whole interview started, I've always called you lanette in my head. Weird just weird, but cool.

*shelly marsh disappears*

Corey: well that's it, thanks fo-

*Shelly marsh appears again*

Shelly marsh: Hey, I'm back and I'm randomer than ever!

Kin: is randomer even a real word?

Shelly marsh: SILENCE!

Kin: yes ma'am!

Shelly marsh: anywho, thanks for the shout outs, I'm giving love out there for you reviewers!

*shelly marsh shows a peace sign and disappears*

Corey: Thanks for coming out folks!


	8. Ice cream, Cake, And Bullies

So many people are doing fanfics like this now! I started a TREND! Not really.

Corey: Hi, welcome back to grojband interview!

Laney: ooowwwwwww

Corey: what's the matter, lanes?

Laney: Cramps

*laney blushes*

Corey: oh

*corey blushes*

Kon: enough with the blushing! Let's answer the first question! Well, it's really a comment. It says, laney you are my fav person so to show you how much I'm a fan,

*4X tubs of chocolate ice cream and cake appear*

Kon: your welcome, by laney and everyone else.

Laney: CHOCOLATE!

*laney grabs chocolate cake and stick her face in it*

Laney: YYUUUMMMMMM!

* Blaze amber brewer comes and gives laney a hug*

Blaze amber brewer: FRIENDS! You're not mad I gave you a hug, are you?

Laney: yes, I am.

Blaze amber brewer: oh, well you don't mind if I hug them instead.

*hugs everyone else*

Laney: GET YOUR HANDS OF COREY!

*blaze amber brewer runs away*

Laney: EERRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

*Shelly marsh appears*

Shelly marsh: back again, oh and this goes out to everyone when I say NO ONE LIKES TRINA!

Trina: HEY! LISTEN!

Shelly marsh: shut up you psycho trick!

Trina: uh uh, I, I, you can't talk to me like that you psycho witch!

Shelly marsh: oh really

*shelly marsh rips Trina's sweater pinkcerdiable*

Trina: AAAAHHHH!

*trina faints and mina fans her*

Corey: you, my friend, should have been my sister!

Shelly marsh: thanks my friend, besides someone had to put trina in her place. In fact, Trina! Get us some ice cream now!

Trina: Y-yes ma'am!

*trina goes and gets ice cream comes back then leaves*

*Shelly marsh licks ice cream*

Everyone: O.o

Laney: YAY, ICE CREAM BUDDIES!

* shelly marsh disappears*

*The newmans appears*

Corey: WHAT DO YOU WANT!?

*laney runs and hides*

Carrie: oh don't worry Lamey, we're not here to bully you, we're being forced to join this interview.*whisper* Even though we might bully her a little during it.

* laney comes out*

Lenny: hey laney, you should be on the news!

Laney: why?

Carrie: because you're the first boy to ever get a period!

*the newmans laugh*

Corey: YOU LITTLE *****! HOW DARE YOU! LANEY'S A BEAUTIFUL GIRL AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT SHE GOT HER PERIOD BEFORE YOUR ROTTEN BUTT!

Carrie: IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR GIRLFRIEND LOOKS LIKE A DUDE!

Lenny: YEAH!

Corey: SHE'S NOT MY GIRL FRIEND! AND ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND BULLY HER!? HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!

Lenny: NOT AS STUPID AS YOU! AND SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I HAVE PICTURES OF YOU GUYS KISSING FROM SIX MONTHS AGO!

*corey hears laney crying in the background and runs to find her*

Carrie: it looks like we won! Thanks for coming out folks!


	9. Cramps and Time Travel

Hi guys, sorry for the wait my little cousin came over today.

Corey: hi guys and welc-

Carrie: welcome back to Newman interview. Oh and grojband's here, too.

Lenny: I-

Laney: I will be asking the first question.

Carrie: NO, I will be answering the first question!

Laney: NO, I WILL BE ANSWERING THE FIRST QUESTION!

Carrie: Well somebody's PMSing!

Laney: I WILL KILL YOU!

* laney pounces on carrie and they get into a girl fight*

Corey: LANEY STOP!

* corey pries laney off of carrie*

Laney: *through gritted teeth* I hate you!

Cassie: I hate you too!

Corey: I will ask the first question. This question is for kin and kon. It's not really a question. Guys Barney just made five Godzilla cakes again and he's selling them for free outside.

* kin and kon run outside*

Corey: ookk, so the next question is basically for everybody, but kin and kon are outside sooooooo… so what happens if the band broke up? If I were corey I would've gotten the band back together. What do you think tore? (I'm calling him that cuz laney won't let me say core)? I would, too.

Laney: the next question is, how come they don't show your parents on the show?

Corey: I asked them not to show my parents, because they would probably show everyone videos of me and laney taking baths together.

Laney: CORE!

Carrie: wait, you guys took baths together?! In kindergarten? Hahahahahaha

*kin and kon come in*

Kin: there was no cake out there!

Corey: OH WELL!

Kin: the next question is, corey, how did you meet the band?

Corey: laney sat on me in kindergarten, and kin and kon sat with us at lunch in first grade.

Laney: ooooowwwwww!

Carrie: what's the matter Lamey? Man cramps?

*shelly marsh appears behind the newmans*

Shelly marsh: *cracks knuckles* HEY, as long as I'm gonna be here you aint bullying NO ONE ESPECIALLY LANES OR I'LL SHED YOUR SKIN AND FEED YOU TO THE DOGS!

*carrie and lenny hide in corner in fear*

Lenny: she's never gonna leave, is she.

Shelly marsh: **** right I'm not, especially since you guys are gonna be here. I mean seriously, how many times must I beat you guys up to make sure you LEAVE THE BAND AND LANES ALONE! *growls*

*carrie and lenny whimper in fear*

*laney hugs shelly marsh*

Laney; you are the coolest girl ever!

Shelly marsh: I know lanes, I know. Corey, hopefully the newmans will be on their best behavior, right carrie?

Carrie: Oh yes, yes we will and I'm not just saying that cuz*fear fills her voice* shelly has a big metal bat that could hurt us in any way possible.

Shelly marsh: *standing next to carrie and lenny with a metal bat* and remember, if you don't have anything nice to say, I'll freaking cripple you **self and your girlfriend.

Lenny: I'm not a girl!

Shelly marsh: I DON'T CARE, SHUT UP!

Lenny: eek *shuts up*

Shelly marsh: oh and carrie, BOO!

Carrie: ahhh!

Shelly marsh: hahahahahaha, I love my job!

Corey: ok, here's the next one, ok corey here's my question, when you and your bandmates went into Trina's dreams, you showed us catrina and also showed us she wasn't always the evil monster we see today. So here's my question, what made Trina go all evil? Uummm, I really don't know!

Kin: corey, how would you feel if laney kissed another boy?

Corey: WHY, WHO'D SHE KISS?!

Laney: anyways, Kon, what is your last name?

Kon: Cheezbert. Laney, how would you feel if corey gave you a long bear hug?

Laney: I don't know, it never really happened. Kin, can you go back in time to see how laney sat on corey's lap?

Kin: when we answer all the questions.

* forever warriors appears and beats up carrie and lenny and hands laney ever known chocolate product know in the universe*

Forever warriors: CALL ME IF THE EVER BEAT YOU UP OR BULLY YOU AGAIN!

*forever warriors disappears*

Laney: CHOCO- ooooowwwwww!

Corey: lanes, this one's for you, I've always heard that if your crush/boyfriend or whatever kisses you where you're hurting it will make the pain go away. Lanes, maybe this might work for you…uh… *whispers* cramps.

Laney: uuuhhhhh, I probably should have read that one, uummm, I don't think core wants to-

* corey bends down and kisses laney's abdomen*

Laney: eeehhhhhhh

Carrie: eeewww- I mean, Awwww, how cute!

Kin: well anyways, let's work some time magic!

*kin pulls out time machine*

Kin: what was the date that you met laney?

Corey: It was the first day of preschool, so august 25th I think.

Kin: ok, everybody in.

*everyone including shelly marsh go in time machine*

Kin: ok, august 25th.

*kin presses buttons and goes in time machine*

Kin: get ready!

*time machine starts to shake*

Everybody: aaaaaahhhhhhh!

*time machine stops*

Kin: ok, so before we go out you should know, nobody can see, hear, or feel us. Ok, let's go!

*everybody walks into the preschool classroom*

Kon: look, there's corey!

*kon pointed to a little boy with a brown hat, blue jeans, and a green t-shirt.*

Kin: where's laney?

* a little girl with long, red hair reaching midback, and a lime green dress walks in*

Kon: there she is!

Corey: I remember this!

Teacher: everybody get in their seats, please.

*all the kids rush to find seats and little laney sits on little corey in his seat*

Little laney: oh, I'm sowwy!

Little corey: No, I'm sorry, did you want this seat?

Little laney: no, it's alwight!

Little corey: no, I'll move!

*little corey sits in seat next to it*

Little laney: thank ywou!

*little laney sits down and pulls out dirty, white, stuffed bunny*

Little corey: is that your bunny?

Little laney: yea, her name is pweaches!

Little corey: do you wanna be friends?

Little laney: I don't hwave any fwends.

Little corey: I'll be your friend!

Little laney: weally!?

Little corey: yeah!

*little laney hugs little corey*

Everyone except the newmans: AAAAWWWWW!

Laney: shut up!

*laney and corey blush*

Kin: let's go back!

*they all go back to the present*

Corey: Thanks for coming out folks!


	10. Ping Pong and Flying Lenny

Everybody loved my last chapter! Thank you!

Corey: hi guys, and welcome back to grojband interview! Starting next chapter, will be embarrassing question week.

Laney: I FEEL GROSS!

Corey: why?

Laney: EEEEEERRRRRRRGGGGGG!

*blaze appears*

Blaze: carrie, I'm serious, you're gonna get diabetes or cancer if you don't stop getting fat! Plus, carrie and lenny, stop being such smart *****!

Corey: Blaze is right!

Blaze: you bet it tore! I used a different nickname so laney doesn't ****** at me.

Laney: HEY! I'M TELLING SHELLY!

Lenny: blaze, I'm about to kick you, cuz you're a loser!

Blaze: THAT'S IT!

*blaze gets up but kin and laney hold him back*

Blaze: I'm gonna go get some coffee.

*blazes leaves to get coffee*

*shelly marsh comes inside*

Corey: where were you?

*shelly marsh shows her favorite black leather jacket pink and frilly, and it says trina rules*

Shelly marsh: she made a huge mistake messing with my jacket and putting her name on there, so I uh, blew up her room in 3…2…1…

*explosion*

Trina: AHHHHHHHHH! *cries* WHY, WHY!?

Kin: you blew up her room?

Corey: awesome, but that was extreme.

Shelly marsh: well, as you can see, I come from a family who are very vindictive and extreme to the max, sooooooo…. *shrugs*

Kon: ooookkkkk, this one is for corey, what would you do if laney agreed to go on a date with lenny? And don't say that she would never go out with him. Anything can happen.

Corey: I would take her to a hospital, cuz she couldn't be in her right mind to do that!

Laney: he's not wrong.

Lenny: Like I would ever ask Lamey out on a date! She's disgusting!

Shelly marsh: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT LANEY!? DIDN'T I WARN YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING MEAN!?

*shelly swings bat around*

Carrie: uummm, we were just playing around, right guys.

*newmans shrug*

Lenny: I'm gonna go on a walk for a while!

*lenny grabs carrie*

Kon: ok, next question, Laney, can you and corey play ping pong against each other? I will give corey x3 snicker bars and laney x5 chocolate ice cream and a four foot chocolate cake. Oh, and carrie's not here but this reviewer has a German Shepard who hates the newmans! Oh well, she'll have to find that out on her own.

Laney: let's play some ping pong so I can get me some chocolate!

*ping pong table and paddles appear*

Corey: let's do this!

*corey and laney start and laney just hits it right past corey*

Corey: whhaaaaaaaaa?

Laney: I want my chocolate!

*laney and corey's prizes arrive*

Laney: CHOCOLATE!

*laney jumps in chocolate*

Corey: Hey, what's taking blaze so long?

*carrie and lenny come back*

Laney: and why is he even getting coffee? HE'S 11 YEARS OLD!

Carrie: yeah but-

Blaze: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

*blaze comes in running and jumps and kicks lenny all the way out of the groj*

Blaze: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, DIRTBAG!

Corey: well anyways, thanks for coming out folks! And remember, next chapter starts embarrassing question week!

Laney: I LOVE CHOCOLATE!


	11. More Time Travel!

YAY! It's embarrassing question week! Please ask your most embarrassing questions now!

Corey: hi guys, and welcome back to grojband interview!

Laney: this is really kind of a dare, but that doesn't matter, kin, play ping pong against laney? If you don't, you're a scaredy cat, because you know laney will beat you.

Kin: nobody calls kin a scaredy cat! Laney, you're going down!

Laney: oh really?

*kin and laney get up as a ping pong table and paddles appear*

Laney: you're on!

*They start playing and Laney jumps up and swings the paddle over her head and hits it right over kin's head*

Kin: nnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Laney: HA!

Corey: it also says, Lenny, will you also play ping pong against laney? If you do the winner gets a kiss on the cheek by their crush and 5X 4 ft. chocolate cake, if you don't meet my dog M&M (stands for muffin murderer.

Laney and lenny: YOU'RE ON!

* laney and lenny start playing and the ball goes back and forth very intensely*

Kon: this is so intense.

*laney swings her paddle and the ball hits lenny in the face and he falls down in slow motion*

Laney: YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Lenny: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

* corey kisses laney on the cheek and 5 4 ft. tall chocolate cakes appear*

Laney: EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!

*laney dives in cake*

Kin: this one is for everybody, if you could play any instrument that you can't play already, what would they be? Flute.

Kon: guitar.

Corey: keyboard.

*laney sticks her head up from the chocolate*

Laney: huh?

Kin: P.S, laney, you are totes the most awesome and rockin' chick to ever walk the earth! BASSISTS RULE! (not you lenny)

Lenny: HEY!

Laney: shut up, loser, and thank you!

*shelly marsh appears*

Shelly marsh: Hey guys, I got some exciting news *grabs mina and nick out* While trina was busy washing and fixing my jacket, nick asked our sweet minami out!

Laney:*still covered in chocolate* Minami?

Shelly marsh: That's mina's nickname.

Corey: way to go you two, it's about time you hooked up.

Nick: Nick Mallory thinks mina Beff is nice, unlike trina riffin.

Trina: WHAT!? MINA YOU TRAITOR, HOW DARE YOU!?

*mina opens her mouth to talk*

Shelly marsh: wait mina, hey pink and nasty, I've had it up to here with you! I don't know what your issue is but all I know is you're jealous that you're brother's way more awesome and mina's way more pretty, and both of them have people who love them!

Laney: *backround* I don't love corey!

Trina: listen her you, you've been on my case-

Shelly marsh: No you listen, as long as this interview keeps going, I'm still a short haired brunette, and kon still has back nipples,

Kon: *backround* that was uncalled for.

Shelly marsh: YOU DON'T GET TO TALK TO ME ANY KIND OF WAY, GOT IT!?

*shelly marsh transforms into a fire breathing demon*

*trina trembles in fear*

Shelly marsh: oh and uh, here's your favorite dress you wore in queen bee, I was gonna rip up Mr. mooseface but that would be cruel, I mean he is your toy after all soo *rips the dress* boo!

Laney: 8backround* yeah! Stuffed animals are people, too! *pulls out peaches*

Trina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*faints*

*shelly marsh turns normal*

Everyone: wow!

Corey: that was awesome! I mean I never saw anyone break trina like that before!

Shelly marsh: I'm just that good.

Kin: the best

Kon: super best

Laney: the coolest and most awesomest girl I've ever met!

Shelly marsh: thanks, and let that be a lesson to every one of you including you mina and laney, you can never, ever, and I mean ever, let people push you around, even if your friends defend you, you gotta stand strong and stand up for yourself re-mem-ber- that *poking laney and mina's noses back and forth* and blaze be careful what you say around laney cuz you know what I did to trina and the newmans, and you look like a nice boy, so stay nice. *pats blaze's head*

Carrie:*scoffs* Please, if she couldn't stand up for herself then, what makes you think Lamey the loser will stand up for herself now?

Shelly marsh: eh hmm eh hmm *slaps carrie on the back of the head*

Carrie: OW!

Shelly marsh: me slapping you on the back of you're the head, that's what I think. Now sit down until your personality changes.

Carrie: you can't-

Shelly marsh: I can't what?

Carrie: ok, I'll sit down *sits down*

*shelly marsh glares at lenny*

Lenny: I'll sit down with her. *sits down*

Shelly marsh: I'm on a roll, and laney I don't want you near corey.

Laney and Corey: WHAT!?

Shelly marsh: sorry, I was on a roll. Forget what I just said.

Corey: good. *puts arm around laney*

Laney: eeeeehhhhhhhh

Kin: corey, how would you feel if you never started the band?

Corey: uummm, terrible. Laney, here's 5 chocolate bars, you rock!

* 5 chocolate bars appear*

Laney: YAY! Kon, could you tell us the readers another story about one of the creatures you believe in?

Kon: there's the lovebug, it goes around biting people and making them fall in love. It bit laney.

Laney: NO IT DIDN'T!

Kon: could you use a time machine to one of the days before you met corey and laney?

Kin: can I transport us into the day we met corey and laney, instead?

Kon: I guess. All of us, what is your most embarrassing moment in your life so far? When mine and kin's pants fell down in class.

Corey: when I sang on of my terrible songs on stage.

Laney: when I lost a bet with core, and had to wear a pink dress for a day.

Kin: laney, did you notice corey when you sat on him?

Laney: well, we both kind sat down at the same time, but he was a little faster, I guess.

Kon: corey, on a scale of 1-10, how much are you in love with laney?

Corey: 11- I mean, I'm not in love with laney! Kon, do you really have back nipples?

Kon: yes. Kin, who is your true love?

Kin: I haven't met her yet.

Laney: EVRYBODY GET OUT! Okay, this one says, Laney I know you don't want to answer this, but why did anyone ever bully you? You seem like a super sweet girl! ( you know, when you're not PMSing)

*laney starts bawling*

Laney: the newmans bullied me because of peaches, and looking like a boy, and liking corey, and being so tiny! *sob sob sob* I need to get myself together.

*laney stops crying*

Laney: ok, guys come back!

*everyone comes back*

Kin: ok, corey, how did you get your beanie?

Corey : I've had one like this since I was a baby.

Kon: laney, how did you get your hair clip?

Laney: corey gave it to me so my hair wouldn't keep falling In my face.

Corey: laney, what if lenny had a huge crush on you? Would you break hi heart or go on a date with him?

Laney: Break his heart, obviously!

Kon: this one says it's from one direction-

Laney: WHAT!

Kon: it says, hello grojband, how would you like to start for us this Wednesday, at a private venue in new York?

Laney: EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!

Kin: let's go back to the day we met corey and laney in first grade!

*pulls out time machine and everyone goes in*

Kin: let's go!

*time machine starts to shake then stops and they all walk out*

Little kin: look there are seats open over there.

*points to where little laney and corey are sitting*

Little kon: ok, let's go over there.

*they walk over and sit down*

Little kin: Hi, I'm kin, and this is my brother kon.

Little corey: hi I'm corey, and this is laney.

Little kin: hi corey!

Little kon: hi laney!

Little laney:…..

Little kon: does she not like me?

Little corey: no, it's just, lanes doesn't talk.

Little kin: why?

Little corey: she just doesn't.

Little kon: oh, well we can still be your guys' friends, right?

Little corey: sure! See lanes, I told you nobody would care.

*little laney points to the little newmans at a different table*

Little corey: I know they care, but kin and kon don't!

everybody but the newmans: aaaawwwww!

*everyone travels back*

Corey: thanks for coming out everyone!


	12. Laney's Had ENOUGH!

Come on guys, ask more embarrassing questions! It's embarrassing question week for Pete's sake!

Corey: Hi guys, and welcome back to grojband interview.

Laney: *snuggles peaches* MY PERIOD'S OVER! YAY! But I still love chocolate!

Corey: okay, the first question is for laney, and everyone else has to leave.

*everyone but laney leaves*

Laney: okay, time for some girl talk. What would you say if a one direction singer asked you out? After you answer, tell corey to come in and then get out. Uummm, I would tell them that there's only one guy for me, and that's core. * gets dreamy look on her face and snuggles peaches* COREY, GET IN HERE!

*corey comes in and laney leaves*

Corey: ok so, Corey what would you do if laney went out with a one direction singer? AND I SWEAR, IF YOU SAY SHE WOULDN'T, I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE WHEN YOU ARE ASLEEP AND STEAL YOUR BEANIE! Uummm, o….k… I wouldn't care, * through gritted teeth* I wouldn't care at all! EVERYONE IN!

* everyone comes in*

*shelly marsh goes to vending machine and puts in dollar but candy doesn't come out*

Shelly marsh: *eye twitches* CURSE YOU SNACKS, CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

*candy comes out*

Shelly marsh: oh *grabs candy* Laney Paney, your stuffed animal peaches is soo cute!

Carrie: *whispers to lenny* she still carries that thing around?

Shelly marsh: What did you say?!

Carrie: Nothing supreme ruler of all!

Laney: supreme ruler?

Shelly marsh: I forced them to say that.

Kon: Laney, when did you start loving corey?

Laney: when I met hi- I mean, I don't love core!? Core, if you had to choose between your own life and laney's, who would you choose?

Corey: lanes', What's everyone's biggest fear? (even the newmans, who I hate). Hurting lanes.

Laney: *mumbles* corey not liking me back.

Kin and kon: illegal cheese!

Carrie: grojband becoming famous.

Lenny: *mumbles* losing carrie.

Konnie and Kim: no music.

Carrie: It also says, laney, just saying thank you for answering that question about you getting bullied, you really are the sweetest girl ever. Btw, my name is Serena, (girl btw) and I would LOVE to be your friend! Also, corey, you best be good to laney, she is the sweetest and you know it, and you LOVE her!

*laney and corey blush*

Corey: no I don't!

*shelly marsh steps out for a while*

Carrie: you told them!?

Laney: …..

Carrie: YOU LITTLE *****! I WARNED YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!

Laney: …

*carrie punches laney*

Laney: OOOWWWW!

Carrie: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, *****!

*shelly marsh walks back in*

Shelly marsh: HEY-

Laney: ENOUGH!

*Laney goes into diary mode to the music of Katy Parry, roar*

Carrie: uh, oh

*shelly marsh beats up the newmans*

Kin and kon: wow.

*Laney falls and corey catches her*

Laney: huh?

Kon: uuuhhhhh, anyways…. Next question, corey, how did it feel when you kissed laney in chapter 6, and why has nothing happened since then?

Corey: *still holding laney* uummm, nothing happened since then because it was kinda awkward afterwards, and I kinda have nothing to compare the kiss to… it was my first one….. so I'm not really sure about how it felt…..next question is, Kin and kon, can you tell us another rocklympus story?

Kon: uummm, maybe some other time, for some reason, right now doesn't seem to be a good time for a story…..

*little Isabel appears*

Little Isabel: OMG, it's grojband! *girly squeal*

Corey: *puts laney down* hi, you must be a fan.

Little Isabel: yeah, I'm like your 2nd biggest fan!

Corey: why are you my 2nd best fan?

Little Isabel: well obviously, lanes is your number 1 fan!

Laney: Yah? I guess I am.

Little Isabel: OMG lanes, you are like totally the best bassist in the whole, entire world!

Corey: yup, you bet she is!

Laney: do you want to ask us a question?

Little Isabel: wait, let me think, laney, how come you talked to corey when you were kids, and not kin and kon?

Laney: well, I kinda got trust issues in preschool, so after that I didn't talk to anyone but core.

Little Isabel: corey what is you middle name?

Corey: john

Little Isabel: kin, can we go in your time machine, to see future laney and corey? Corey and lanes have to stay here with the poomans.

Laney and corey: okay?

*kin activates the time machine and kin, little Isabel, and him travel into the future*

Older laney: Penny, come down for dinner!

Penny: Coming mom!

* a 15 year old girl walks downstairs. She looks just like present laney, except a little taller*

Penny: Hey mom, can Bridgette come over today?

Future laney: sure. Core, where are the twins?

Future corey: uuuhhhhh, Ollie, Sky! Where are you?!

*3 year old twins pop out from under the table, the look like corey, but tiny*

Sky: here we are! Hi mommy, daddy!

Future laney: Skylar and Oliver Riffin! Where have you been!?

Ollie: Penny was playing hide and seek with us!

Penny: oh…yeah…I forgot about that…..

Future Laney: well we better get eating before anybody else disappears.

Sky: did you see mommy and daddy on the magazine cover?

Ollie: yeah, they were with uncle kin and kon!

Future corey: that reminds me! Guess what kids! We're going on a tour this summer!

Penny, Ollie, and sky: YAY!

* Kin and kon travel back to present time*

Kon: uuuhhhhh, kin, I think we forgot little Isabel in the future….

Kin: oh well….she'll find her way back….eventually…..I hope…

*Girlie124 appears, kisses corey, then disappears*

Laney: I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEEP!

Corey: so what was my future like?

Kon: oh, nothing important….*laughs nervously*

Corey o…k….then…Thanks for coming out folks!


	13. TMNT And Laney's Room

Omg, you guys will not give me a break will ya? jk, I love your review!

Corey: hi guys, and welcome back to grojband interview! Uummm, carrie, lenny, and kin are gonna be a little late today….

*back with shelly marsh*

Shelly marsh: See what happens when you hit and bully Laney, and make her go diary mode?

*shows carrie and lenny in a jail cell*

Carrie: *sadly* yes shelly.

Shelly marsh: And trina, see what happens when you Stalk Nick Mallory and try to attack Mina?

*shows trina in a jail cell*

Trina: *sadly* Yes shelly.

Shelly marsh: and Girl124, see what happens when you kiss corey?

*shows Girl124 with a black eye in a jail cell*

Girl124: Yes shelly.

Shelly marsh: and kin, see what happens when you buy me a clod coffee?

*kin is also shown in a jail cell*

Kin: you said you wanted an Ice coffee!

Shelly marsh: No see, that's the problem, you think I said that, but I said I want a nice coffee. See, this is what happens when you put a an and nice in the same sentence.

*Girl124 blows up jail with dynamite*

Girl124: WHY IS EVERYONE BEATING ME UP!? I was trying to make laney fight for her man! And sorry for kissing corey, *nervous chuckle* truth is I have a boyfriend… heh heh… BYE!

*Girl124 runs out*

*back with grojband*

Kin: I'm back!

Shelly marsh: GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYS! Run, hide, breathe, live!

Kin: what are you doing?

Shelly marsh: my big brothers!

Laney: why's that bad?

* the TMNT 2012 appear*

Kin and kon: OMG the TMNT are her! *fangirl squeal*

Laney: wait, they're your brothers?!

Shelly marsh: My family met them when I was little, and they trained me sooooooo They're kinda like brothers.

Leo: hey guys, as you can see we're-

Kin and kon: the teenage ninja mutant turtles! You're Leonardo, Rapheal, Michelangelo, and Donettleo!

Laney: why are they here again?

Raph: well, as Shelly's big brothers, we decided that it's our duty to embarrass her in front of her friends!

Donnie: plus, her mom wanted us to keep an eye on her. You must be kin, the boy genius.

Kin: the one and only, and let me say, you're my favorite!

Mikey: *points at kon* and this is the dude with the back nipples!

Kon: again, uncalled for!

Leo: and this must be corey riffin, nice shade of blue dude!

Corey: thanks

Raph: and this little red head must be laney, corey, I must say myself, you got yourself a keeper!

*corey and laney blush*

Shelly marsh: are you done yet?

TMNT: nope

Leo: we're gonna be here in chapter 14.

Raph: plus *shows baby scrapbook* we got baby pics!

Shelly marsh: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Corey: well, since it's embarrassing question week, it's the perfect time for that, but let's wait until next chapter. Well this one says, if you do dares, do these, Kin I dare you to kiss kim.

Kin: WHAT! NO!

Minimonster12345: you have to.

Kin: whatever *kisses kim* Kon, I dare you to tell trina that you like trina.

Kon: WHAT! Fine, but I'm lying! Laney, I like trina. Bleh, anyways, Laney, I dare you to kiss lenny for five seconds.

Laney: NO!

Minimonster12345: lanes doesn't have to, because that's disgusting!

Laney: yay! Corey, I dare you to kiss carrie and make laney go diary mode. WHAT!

*corey kisses carrie and laney gets tearful*

Corey: YUCK!

*laney goes sad diary mode and her written song is summertime sadness by Lana Del Rey*

Corey: LANEY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I HAD TO! I'M SORRY!

Laney: it's okay, but you better not go through my diary! Oh uummm, this one is from maddie! Yay! What up! Me again. So I recently noticed that lenny likes carrie, since laney likes corey, duh. Question is, Lenny, I dare you to tell carrie how you truly, IF YOU LIE, WHICH I KNOW YOU WILL, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! Bye bye!

Lenny: carrie's just my friend.

Laney: sure she is.

Lenny: hey shut it! At least I don't hide my girly side in my room! Yeah, I got your little sisters, Faith and Blaire to give me a video of you singing songs in a pink dress in your pink room!

Laney: How dare you manipulate a seven and a three year old!

*lenny plugs in his phone and plays video of laney*

Laney: I LOVE THE WAY! I LOVE THE WAY! BABY I LOVE THE WAYYYYYYYYY!

Chrissie (the sister with the baby, 27): Your so strange!

Faith( seven year old): wwwwwooooooo!

Blaire( three year old): Go Waney!

Laney: wwwwwwwooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhooooooooooo! Ok, anyways, so corey totally played footsie with me! He kicked my leg on the couch, and when I didn't kick back he kicked again!

*video ends*

Laney: WE'RE ENDING THIS CHAPTER NOW SO I CAN KILL LENNY! BYE!


	14. The Penn Sisters and Kindergarten Baths

I'm sooooooo sorry for wait! Things have just been complicated.

Corey: hi guys and welcome back to grojband interview!

Laney: yeah… uh…. Lenny's not here right now….

*with shelly marsh*

Shelly marsh: what I say about video phones?

Lenny: *In a cell* don't use them to embarrass people….speaking of which. Aren't your brothers showing your baby photos?

*shelly gasps and runs back to the groj and hears laughter*

Mikey: awww, this is my favorite picture, she was three years old and she dumped her head in a huge bucket of chocolate!

Everyone except shelly: hahahahahahahahaha!

Corey: *points to picture of shelly in a pink, frilly dress and girly stuff* oh man, who knew big, bad shelly had a girly side!

Laney: uh core….

*shelly marsh is standing there steamed*

Shelly marsh: grrr

Corey: oh, hey there….

Shelly marsh: For your info, I was two years old at the time, and my mom forced me to wear that.

Raph: oh look, check this out * points to pic of shelly crying next to an elephant, holding mikey's hand* this one was a classic, she was sooooooo afraid of elephants.

Shelly marsh: at least I'm not afraid of cockroaches.

Raph: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Shelly marsh: YEAH, YOU HEARD ME!

Mikey: shelly, sweetie don't be mad at your brother, we don't mean to embarrass you, kiddo. *pinches Shelly's cheeks*

Shelly marsh: mikey stop, people and reviewers are looking!

Donnie: hey mikey, I think someone needs a bubble hug!

Shelly marsh: oh no, please, if you have any love for me!

Mikey: bubble hug * bubble hugs shelly*

Shelly marsh: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO, WHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY HEHEHEHEH!

Everyone but shelly: hahahahahahahahahahah!

Shelly marsh: oh come on! *sits down* ugh, trina, get me a root beer NOW *trina gives root beer and shelly splashes it on herself* ugh, how long are you gonna stay here?

Leo: we'll be popping in and out for a while.

Mikey: isn't it awesome, we'll be spending time together!

Raph: *whispers* while embarrassing her in the process.

Leo: don't listen to Raph, we won't show embarrassing stuff from your childhood.

Shelly marsh: oh good, that's awesome, really I know you guys never embarrass me, I mean , you guys are butt kicking ninjas, seriously but, Raph shows pics of me and mikey…well.. acts a bit too mother…..

Mikey: do not

Shelly marsh: do too

Mikey: do not

Donnie: ok kin, where are you staying?

* a flash of light erupted in the middle of the room*

Mr. unknown: what the…. This isn't my room! *turns around* Hey, you're grojband!

Corey: yea….. who are you and how did you get in here?

Mr. unknown: oh I'm Mr. unknown, how I got here, well, I guess my universal remote/teleporter ****** up on me. I wanted to get to my room, but I guess it brought me here.

Kin: cool, where did you get it?

Mr. unknown: E-bay, you can get anything from there, well, almost anything *mumbles* one day I will get my prized game brother, just you wait, hehehe *clears throat*

Kon: what are you called unknown for?

Mr. unknown: I said with a Mr. in front of it, and why…. Stalkers, they're everywhere!

Everyone: ooooookkkkk….

Mr. unknown: Anyways, I'm going to be here for a minute or two, this thing needs to recharge. Anyways, what are you guys doing?

Corey: oh, we're doing an interview from fans.

Mr. unknown: interview? Sweet, you don't mind if I ask a question, do you?

Corey: go ahead!

Laney: shoot

{BANG!}

*everyone takes cover and then lifts their head to look around and see a handgun musket pointed at the ceiling*

Mr. unknown: oh, I thought you meant literally *puts away gun* my bad, anyways, my question is, if you had to go anywhere in the world, where would you go?

Corey: new York

Kin and kon: Miami!

Laney: Tennessee

Mr. unknown: really? I thought Hawaii would be a good place. *sound of beeping* oh sweet, it's charged back up. Well, see ya guys. *mumbles* saving location* alright, see ya guys!

*Mr. unknown is zapped out of the groj*

Corey: well, that was weird.

Kin: very weird *pulls out laptop and looks on E-bay* oh man! Sold out.

*skylo comes in*

Skylo: everybody except laney out please.

*everyone but laney walks out*

Skylo: *walks over to laney* hey laney, I've been dealing with a lot with bullies lately, and I've had enough. I actually cut myself a lot, see. *shows laney a bunch of scars* I was actually almost in a suicidal state. I was wondering if you could give me any tips on how to deal with them? Oh, I almost forgot! *gives laney a piece of chocolate* and I was hoping we could possibly be friends. Anyways, please help me. And I'm afraid eventually I'll end up killing myself. And I beat up that chick that kissed corey for you.

Laney: some advice, I know it's hard but try ignoring the bullies and tell someone. About the cutting, I actually tried to kill myself once, but corey found out. Find someone who loves you and tell them. I know it's hard, but things get better! It's the storm before the peace! And please don't kill yourself! And of course we can be friend! Oh, and thank you for the chocolate! *eats chocolate* it's delicious!

*skylo disappears*

Laney: ok guys! Come in!

*everyone walks in *

Corey: ok nex-

*laney's phone goes off*

Laney: oh, sorry *answers phone* hello….but why!...seriously! why!...whatever!*hangs up* umm, it looks like my sisters and my niece will be joining us today. They'll be here soon.

Corey: ok, next question is, corey, would you kiss carrie for a record deal for your band? Uuuhhhhh, I guess. Umm, Laney, would you kiss lenny to save corey's life?

Laney: of course! Kin and kon, when was the last time you wet your pants?

Kin and kon: last week. Stupid ultra-mega soda of awesomeness! Newmans, why do you hate grojband, they're so nice!

Carrie: they're dorks! What started the rivalry between you guys?

Corey: I told laney we didn't have to talk about that anymore. Shelly, do you have that special someone?

Laney: shelly left for a while.

Corey: oh, anyways, Corey, I dare you to kiss laney, I mean everyone already knows you two belong together, even kin and kon, I mean they're not stupid, just get together already! Uuuhhhhh… *kisses laney*

*Chrissie, lulu, faith, and blaire walk in*

Chrissie: woaahh! What's going on in here!

*laney and corey stop kissing and blush*

Laney: CHRISSIE!

Chrissie: relax laney-pop, I just want to know why you two got together and didn't tell me.

Blaire and Faith: Laney and Corey, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Laney: QUIT EMBARRASSING ME!

Chrissie: QUIT YELLING, YOUR UPSETTING THE BABY!

Laney: YOU'RE YELLING, TOO!

Blaire: WHY ARE WE YELLING!?

Faith: I DON'T KNOW!

Lulu: WWWHHHHAAAAAA!

Chrissie: I told you

Laney: whatever

Chrissie: oh my gosh, you're turning into a teenager! You're growing up way too fast! *runs and squeezes laney*

Laney: Chriss , get off!

Chrissie: anything for you, princess.

Laney: not a princess

Blaire: yes you are, you're princess laney-pop! The victim of the lovebug attack caused by the love master, Riffman! Remember!

Laney: BLAIRE! SHUT UP!

Everyone but laney: hahahahahahahahahahah!

Laney: I'm asking the next question, hey everyone, I really want to know more about the newmans, even though they're my enemies. Carrie, why is your voice so weird?

Carrie: it isn't weird!

Laney: kim, have you ever built a mind reader machine?

Kin: uuuhhhhh, I tried…..

Laney: Konnie, would you date kon?

Konnie: eeewwww no!

*Storiesofanobody appears, kisses lenny in front of carrie, then leaves.*

Carrie: HEY!

Laney: ok, I got one for everybody, if you could kiss that you know right now, who would it be?... ok now kiss that person.

* Laney and corey kiss and lenny and carrie kiss*

Chrissie: REALLY!?

*laney and corey blush*

Kin: who's everyone's favorite famous singers? (no corey, you cannot pick laney)

Kin and kon: that dude in fun.

Corey: Adam lagvine

Laney: one direction

Carrie, kim, Konnie: ONE DIRECTION!

Lenny: Fun.

Kon: grojband, if you have your own laws, what would they be? Mine would be the lawz of awesomeness! I'm a girl, I did that for you kin and kon!

Kin and kon: lawz of awesomeness!

Corey: Laws of rock'n'roll!

Laney: laws of tomboyness!

Chrissie: yeah, you're a tomboy.

Laney: yeah, I am! Now shut up!

Kon: three people asked questions like this they are, so we gonna talk about why corey and laney took baths together in kindergarten, corey, why in the **** would your parents make you take baths together, let's talk about that, and hey corey, can you tell us the story on why you and laney took baths together in kindergarten? And why your parents have pictures?

Chrissie: oh my gosh, they wanted to take baths together, because laney never wanted to take baths, so corey always offered to take one with her! Both mine and corey's parents have pictures, because they were so adorable, and you used to be able to give laney a Mohawk when her hair was wet! They always had water fights in there! One time, when they were drying off, laney pushed corey back into the tub and-

Laney: that's enough Chriss!

Chrissie: ok laney-pop, but we're gonna be here next chapter too.

Corey: see you later folks! 


	15. Mistletoe and The Reason For The Rivalry

Just so you know, laney's sisters will be staying for a while, so feel free to ask them questions. Btw, laney's big sis, Chrissie, Is a gold mine of embarrassing laneyxcorey moments, so ask away!

Corey: hi guys, and welcome back to grojband interview!

Laney: I just found out that people actually like my sisters *through gritted teeth* so they're staying. Yay.

Chrissie: oh, don't be such a sour puss laney-pop, I'll try not to embarrass you too much!

Laney: too late.

Blaire: are there any questions for me?

Laney: no blaire

Faith: are there any for me?

Laney: no faith

Chrissie: are there any for me?

Kon: yes actually, so laney's sister, corey and laney have known each other for a while, so I'd like to ask what was the most embarrassing/ "adorable" thing you ever found them doing?

Chrissie: well, that has to be when they were nine, and it was Christmas eve, and the riffins came over to celebrate with us. Corey and laney were running in to open some presents, and they ran under the mistletoe at the same time, corey's mom stopped them and told them about mistletoe. They both blushed like tomatoes, then corey kissed laney right on the lips and laney just stood there with this lovestruck look on her face then she said, " best, present, EVER!" everyone laughed and then they opened presents, it was ADORABLE!

Laney and corey: CHRISSIE!

Kin: corey, is it true that you have OCD?

Corey: no, I have one for the newmans and grojband, where did you get your guy's band name's from? We just thought it was a cool name.

Carrie: we came up with the name because, we are newer and better than everyone else! Lenny and laney, are you guys Irish because of your red hair?

Lenny: I don't know.

Laney: do you think I listen to parents when they talk, well, no I don't, so I wouldn't know. Have you guys seen the movie The departed?

Everyone: no

Kon: this one says, ok now the suspense is ******* killing me! Everybody shut up so we can hear why corey and laney took bubble baths together. No one interrupts , or my pet white tiger Isabella is coming for you, now on with the story.

Laney: eerrrr, I thought we were done with this, COME ON PEOPLE!

Corey: me and laney hated bubble baths, so we would only take them when we could take them together, it was more fun that way…..

Laney: corey, if grojband were to break up, would you rather start a new project or start a solo career?

Corey: I would try to get the band back together. Laney. How come whenever the guys do something stupid to you, you only inflict pain to kin and kon? Why not corey?

Laney: I don't know, hurting kin and kon just comes naturally to me. Hey corey, you remind me of corey Taylor from slipknot, can you wear one of his masks to scare carrie away?

Corey: no sorry, the author said we need carrie for shelly marsh to inflict pain upon.

Kon: laney and corey, have you guys seen the music video 'my curse' by killswitch engage ? the couple in the video remind me of you!

Laney: yes we have, and how?

Kin: anyways, laney, who would win a wrestling match, corey or lenny? Oh, and no submission.

Laney: corey would win, lenny's a weakling.

Lenny: hey!

Laney: newmans, if you had to go out with your opposite gender to save the world , would you? If you don't, you're meaner than I thought you were.

Newmans: EEEEWWWWW, NNOOOOOOOOO!

Corey: Laney, can you punch carrie and eat chocolate at the same time? If you can, please do, and if you can't , punch carrie then eat chocolate.

Laney: of course I can!

*laney punches carrie and eats chocolate at the same time*

Carrie: OWWW!

Corey: impressive! Ok, this one says, who came up with the name grojband, and why is it spelled grojband instead of garage band? I came up with it, and it's spelled like that because it's easier to spell.

Trina: *posted shelly marsh's baby pics on the internet* hahahahahaha, that will show that marsh girl to humiliate me and boss me around, and she won't be the wiser, she'll never know I posted the pics. Now who's the loser, marsh is the loser. Hahahahahaha, hashtag: humiliation!

*shelly marsh is standing behind trina*

Trina: best plan ever! *spins around chair*

*shelly marsh has fire in her eyes and she growls*

Trina: oh hey *nervously* uh, well, I can explain, hehehe, I was joking! Hey your eyes look super pretty when on fire, hehehe…..

Shelly marsh: alright corey, look closely cuz you'll love this show. It's called trina bends that way. *cracks knuckles*

*trina runs away and shelly chases her*

Trina: AAAAAHHHHH!

Shelly marsh: COME BACK HERE YOU! *attacks and beats up trina off camera*

Shelly marsh: take this you skank!

Laney: whoa

Raph: yup, she gets that from me.

*everyone hears a bone crack*

Corey: I had no idea a leg could bend and break like that.

*a light flashes again in the groj and Mr. unknown appears once more*

Laney: what the…. You again?

Carrie: who's this guy?

Mr. unknown: hey grojband and….whoever you are, and the name is Mr. unknown, thank you very much for asking.

*carrie growls a bit*

Corey: hey, so what are you doing here again? Your remote thing screw up again?

Mr. unknown: nope, not really. I had some free time, nothing to do *mumbles* escape my little sister * stops mumbling* anyways, I've dropped by to do a few things, for one, sorry for shooting the ceiling.

Corey: apology accepted, no harm was done anyways.

Mr. unknown: thanks, now onto a few other things *pulls out small bag* I came bearing gifts for grojband.

Carrie: I bet they're lame , just like you guys and your-

* at that moment Mr. unknown pulls out his remote and hits a button and carrie was moving her mouth but no one could hear her*

Lenny: carrie?

*carrie stops moving her mouth and looks at lenny and starts moving her mouth again but it is silent and then she realizes she can't hear herself and tries to talk but nothing*

Kon: whoa!

Kin: oh man, I really want one of those!

*laney smiled and corey was laughing to see carrie trying to scream on the top of her lungs*

Laney: for once you're a cool guy.

*Mr. unknown did a cowboy style of blowing at his remote and twirling it before putting it in his back pocket*

Mr. unknown: sticks and stones may break my bones, but mute buttons shut them up. Anyways, here you guys go.

* Mr. unknown pulls out high tech cellphones with different colors on them and throws one to each member of grojband*

Laney: thanks I guess *mumbles* even though I already have a phone *stops mumbling* but the red does match my hair!

Corey: sweet cellphones, now we can call each other when we need to *shows his blue phone and presses a few buttons*

Kin and kon: how come ours are green?

Mr. unknown: sorry about that, I didn't know what color you guys wanted, it was either that, or some sort of weird pink.

Corey: well thanks, these are really cool!

Mr. unknown: and there's more *pulls out his phone and hits a few buttons*

*at that moment everyone's phones start to ring to the sound tone of the grojband theme song*

Kon: sweet, we got our own sound tones now!

Mr. unknown: well, that's all I wanted to do, enjoy, you're welcome, and have a nice day!

*as Mr. unknown was about to leave, lenny jumps to his feet and starts to beg*

Lenny: wait please, don't leave carrie as she is now, we can't do our song and stuff!

*carrie is looking wiped out from trying to yell and lenny was trying to do puppy eyes*

Mr. unknown: *sigh* fine, just stop with that girl look already, I get enough of that from my sister.

*Mr. unknown pulls put his remote and un-mutes carrie and then she sighed and heard it and popped her head up*

Mr. unknown: there, your big mouth girlfriend can speak again, now off my leg. *shakes lenny off and throws him on the couch*

Laney: well, thanks again for the phones.

Corey: same here.

Kin and Kon: us too

Mr. unknown: no problem, now I'm off *hits a button*

{fart!}

Mr. unknown: hehe, the remote farts.

*Mr. unknown is zapped out of the groj*

Corey: anyways, this one's for shelly, what's it like growing up with the TMNT, also, who is your special somebody?

Shelly marsh: well to answer that question, you see, I love my big brothers, but there are some qualities that really aren't my favorite, like first of all, Donnie's always Mr. know it all, always blahing about an answer no one asked,

Donnie: HEY!

Shelly marsh: and then there's mikey, I love him, but he always smother mothers me, always treating me like a baby,

Mikey: HEY!

Shelly marsh: And then there's Leo and Raph, always bossing me around, telling me what to do *imitates Leo* Shelly don't do this, don't do that, don't touch my katanas. Then there's Raph *imitates Raph* Shelly wash spike, Shelly clean my bandana.

Leo and Raph: *growls*

Shelly marsh: but the difference is Leo's always quoting space heroes, which is kinda dorky, and Raph is a total hot headed, ill-tempered maniac.

Raph: you little-

Shelly marsh: But I take those traits and I turn them around into my favorite traits.

Everyone and TMNT: hmm?

Shelly marsh: well even though Don can be a know it all, you have no idea how useful he is, I mean he helps me with my homework and shows me how to build stuff.

*Don smiles sincerely*

Shelly: and Leo, he's always been like a dad to me when my dad was busy, and he always teaches me to be patient and use my inner skill.

Leo: *smiles softly* hmm

Shelly marsh: And raph may be hot headed, but he teaches me the coolest moves and is the strongest guy I know, plus he taught me to never let others push me around.

Raph: aw

Shelly marsh: and mikey, mikey was always like a second mother to me, always reading me to sleep whenever my mother was too busy with work. Mikey would always play with me and tell me how lovely my voice is, he's the funniest person I know.

Mikey: *gets all teary eyed* awww shelly.

Shelly marsh: these turtle practically raised me along with master splinter, who by the way is an awesome teacher. Without these guys, I wouldn't be who I am today.

* the TMNT hug shelly and kiss her cheek*

Mikey: awww, shell bell, that was super sweet.

Don: we had no idea you felt that way.

Raph: you know, you're a pretty awesome sis yourself.

Shelly marsh: and maybe you're a dork, but you're still cool.

Leo: and we love you so much.

Shelly marsh: I love you guys, too

Everyone: aaaawwwww!

Kin: *sniff* that was sooooooo beautiful!

Shelly marsh: and I do have a special someone, or should I say special someone's, with shells.

TMNT: awww, shelly!

*TMNT kiss Shelly's cheek and she blushes*

Everyone: awwwwwwwwwww, how sweet!

Mikey: oh, and what about that bart Allan boy in your class?

Laney: Bart who?

Shelly marsh: That's a story for the next chapter (aka chapter 16) Thanks for coming out everyone! *slams groj door shut*

Corey: that's my line, and we're not done here! *pulls groj door back open*

*blaze appears from throne*

Blaze: what's up grojbandians and Grotoomagoomans!

Carrie: Why does everyone get the name wrong!?

Blaze: cuz you guys are ****! Haha, up high!

*blaze tries to high five corey, but corey doesn't high five him*

Corey: fine

*corey high five blaze*

Blaze: hey, you guys wanna have a feast?

Everyone: yeah!

Blaze: not you, the poomans!

Carrie: why not!?

Blaze: cuz I said. MULLINAX!

*blaze takes out his battle axe guitar, points it at the newmans, shooting electricity at them, sending them flying out of fort Choco, and landing somewhere on the other side of peaceville, in someone's pool*

Blaze: that should take care of them for a few hours.

*they go to the feast room to have the feast*

Blaze: so, there are going to be four dishes. They are chocolate, hot chocolate, chocolate, and best of all, CHOCOLATE!

*laney faints*

Blaze: let's eat!

*they eat and then go back to the groj, where the newmans are trying to dry off*

Laney: so, much, CHOCOLATE!

*skylo comes in and plops next to laney*

Skylo: I just got punched. IT HUUUUURRRTTTTT! Oh yeah *hands laney tub of chocolate ice cream. I'll never forget to bring you some chocolate! Oh, and corey, your sister said something about a giant bubble and chicken pox.

Corey: OH CRAP! *runs outside and there's a giant bubble*

*skylo beats up trina and noms a piece of cake*

Corey: no one here has chicken pox!

Mayor mellow: oh

*mayor mellow takes down bubble and leaves*

Laney: thanks skylo, why don't you stay for the rest of the chapter.

Skylo: okay

Blaire: GIANT BUBBLE OVER ME, OVER ME, OVER ME. GIANT BUBBLE SET ME FREE, SET ME FREE, SET ME FREE!

Faith: shut up, blaire!

Kin: anyways, this one is a dare, corey, I dare you to make out with laney

*corey and laney blush*

Laney: ookk

*corey and laney kiss, then start to make out*

Chrissie: ok, that's enough.

Kon: this one says, I'm super curious about the rivalry between you guys and girls, so if you won't tell me can you tell me why you won't tell me about the rivalry between everyone. (btw, I will keep on asking this question until you answer) I'm sorry if it hurts you laney, I'm just so curious, I always have been. I never want to hurt anybody, I love seeing people happy not sad. I mean, I always get bullied, that's why I starve myself and I'm trying not to cut myself, that's why I try to make people happy, so they don't end up like this. PLEASE answer this question… grojband and the newmans, yes newmans not poomans (trying to be nice) why do you guys have a rivalry?

Corey: we have a rivalry because the newmans bullied laney until fourth grade to the point where she stopped talking to anyone but me. They called her twerp, wimp, tiny, and a lot of other names. In second grade they started hitting her. The only reason they stopped was when laney had to tell her mom, because they smashed her head on a locker and her head broke open. She had to go to the hospital to get stitches.

*laney looks at her feet*

Corey: thanks fo-

Shelly marsh: wait, one more thing *hugs laney* *whispers* you have no idea how much it shocked me when you said you tried to kill yourself. You have too much to live for so I'm glad you're not doing it, don't ever do it again *hugs laney tighter* promise?

Laney: *can't breathe* yes, now please let go, you're crushing me.

*shelly lets laney go*

Laney: *hugs shelly* thanks for caring.

Shelly marsh: that's what friends are for.

Corey: thanks for coming out everyone!


	16. Fort Choco and Sparkles The Pink Unicorn

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, I've just been being lazy, and school's starting up, it's just so…EEERRRRRGGGGG! I need this more than you do, because writing takes the stress away. It makes me happy. Well, I'll stop boring you with my hippie talk and get back to the story now. I DON'T OWN GROJBAND! (p.s Mr. unknown, I'll put yours in the next chapter.

Corey: hi guys, and welcome back to grojband interview

Laney: sorry we took so long, but we're back to school and it sucks!

Shelly marsh: oh, and lanes remember, you're not the only one whose siblings are staying on this interview and will embarrass, trust me I'm going through that now with you.

TMNT and laney's sisters: HEY!

Shelly marsh: SILENCE!

Laney: hey, that's one of the things we have in common, we both have a lot of siblings! I have a lot of sisters and you have a lot of brothers!

Shelly marsh: I know, it's like we were meant to be best friends!

Laney: you said it shell bell

Shelly marsh: don't start lanes

*laney snickers*

Shelly marsh: oh ha ha ha, hush red head! This is coming from the girl who said corey's kiss was the best present ever, by the way SUPER TO THE EXTREME ADORABLE!

Laney: *blush* hush it shell bell *giggles*

Shelly marsh: and as for YOU NEWMANS *eyes have fire in them*

Carrie: uh oh

Shelly marsh: WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, WHAT KIND OF SICK *jabs carrie in chest with index finger* TWISTED, SADISTIC MONSTERS WOULD BEAT UP AND PICK ON AND TORMENT A LITTLE GIRL LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY THAT LOCKER THING, WHAT'S YOUR DAMAGE, YOU GUYS ARE WORSE THAN TRINA!

*everyone even the newmans gasp*

Shelly marsh: that's right, I said it, THEY'RE WORSE THAN TRINA! YOU GUYS COULD HAVE KILLED HER! HER HEAD BROKE OPEN, DID YOU CARE, DID YOU EVEN THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!? WELL DID YOU!?

Carrie: uh…well…uhhh-

Shelly marsh: NO CUZ YOU HAVE NO HEART AND NO SOUL, AND I BET CUZ OF YOU LANES ALMOST KLLED HERSELF, YOU DON'T CARE HOW FAR YOU GO, YOU JUST DO IT! Well I hope you guys BURN…..IN….****! *walks out and slams door*

Kon: uuuhhhhh

Shelly marsh: *opens door*OH and if that person with the tiger threatens us with that tiger again, I'll snap their neck! *slams door again*

Everyone :O.O

Kin: wow

Don: intense

*carrie runs out of room*

Lenny: Carrie! *follows after her*

Mikey: shell bell *gets up to find her*

Lanes: I'd better come with you mikey

Leo: well, uh folks, shelly will have to talk about her special boyfriend later in another interview. Anyway, where were we?

* with shelly marsh*

Laney: shell, you sounded super back there *hugging Shelly's legs*

Shelly marsh: of course I was, I just couldn't help myself the way those jerks have tormented you and the locker thing, I just couldn't let that go, I had to do what I must.

Laney: carrie looked really upset about your outburst

Shelly marsh: well too bad, I don't care, why should I she's just a skank, a total skank

Mikey: Michelle Rita Marsh!

Shelly marsh: no mikey no, I don't care, I don't care what I say to brandy, she deserves it!

Laney: brandy?

Shelly marsh: *covers mouth* nothing!

Mikey: shelly…this…this wouldn't be becau-

Shelly marsh: *tears in eyes* I said it's nothing!

Laney: who's brandy?

Shelly marsh: *cries* she's the reason my bestie milly left this earth! And after seeing your eyes and what you've been through *breaks down crying and runs off*

Laney: shelly!...Mikey who's-

Mikey: milly was Shelly's best friend since pre-school, she killed herself after being bullied cruelly by a girl named brandy

Laney: oh my god!

Mikey: Shelly was devastated then the next day she attacked brandy and her friends so bad they went to the hospital, shelly got suspended for three weeks. After seeing you and hearing how you got bullied and tried to kill yourself and seeing your green eyes shelly had the need to protect you.

Laney: wait, what about my eyes?

Mikey: they're the same color as Milly's, you remind shelly of her

Laney: oh my god, I never knew, no wonder she tried so hard to protect me and was dropping a tear when she heard I cut myself

Mikey: uh huh

Laney: oh poor thing

Mikey: well, let's head back, it's best to leave shelly alone for a while

Laney: ok

*they go back*

Corey: there you are! Where's shelly?

Laney: couldn't find her

Corey: do you think she is okay?!

Laney: I think she just needs some time

Corey: oh, ok

*carrie and lenny walk back in*

Kon: first question and it says, sorry about that… make out thing… p.s…everybody, including TMNT, if you had to eat one food for the rest of your life what would it be? (see this one's not kissy)

Kin and kon: CHEESE!

Corey: I have to agree, cheese

Carrie: me and my girls only eat salads, we like to stay healthy

Lenny: I'm a DUDE!

Laney: CCCCHHHOOCCCOOOOLLLLAAATTTTEEEE!

Corey: umm, earth to TMNT!

Mikey: huh! Oh what wad the question?

Corey: never mind, next question is-

*Steve appears*

Steve: hey guys! Okay, this first question is for laney, remember at the queen bee competition, even though trina controlled the bees which made her win by default, I still think that defending your friends is noble, nobody cares how many trina can command, so here's where the question begins, how did it feel when you stood up against her?

Laney: umm, I guess it felt good, I mean, when your this small, people kinda underestimate you, so it's good to show people that I'm NOT a damsel in distress!

Steve: okay, kin and kon, I'll give you a chocolate cheese cake if you can get trina in a flower costume.

Kin and kon: OKAY!

*kin and kon drag out trina and stuff a flower costume on her*

Trina: HEY! Get away from me you DORKS!

Steve: all bees on deck sting that giant flower dweeb! (aka trina)

* lots of bees come out*

Trina: uh oh

* bees chase trina out of the room and Steve disappears*

Corey: okay….the next question-

*blaze appears*

Corey: WHAT THE HECK!

Blaze: what up drunk people?

Carrie: yeah, we're not drunk

Blaze: I'm about to start calling you kim

Kim: hey!

Blaze: just saying! Oh, and laney, you're not gonna believe the present that I'm about to give you.

Laney: let me guess, is it a hot chocolate hot tub?

Blaze: not even close

*blaze leads grojband and the newmans to a field, showing them a tree standing in the middle of nowhere, then he takes out a lever and attaches it to a circle like part carved on the tree. He pulls the lever and a door opens in front of them. They go down the stairs, and appear in front of a brown door*

Laney: no, it can't be

Blaze: oh it is! Welcome to fort choco!

*blaze opens a door, making a chocolate room appear, with a TV, video game area, hot chocolate pool, AMA room, table, chests filled with artillery and chocolate, and a refrigerator*

Everyone: oh…..my…god!

Blaze: usually I would say that this is only for grojband, but look.

*blaze pressed a button which made everything look fuzzy in everyone's eyes, then appearing as a hallway with two doors*

Blaze: the one on the right is for grojband, and the one on the left is for the groofoohoopootazoomans.

*the door for the newmans actually said there name*

Carrie: so you do know our bands name!

Blaze: it was a joke….

Lenny: ok

Kin: you sound like master chief!

Blaze: well then I guess master chief has to **** it!

*blaze runs into grojband's room fast*

Everyone: that's our blaze!

*grojband follows blaze*

Laney: I guess we'll be answering questions in fort choco then!

*newmans follow grojband*

Carrie: what's going on?

*skylo is hiding behind laney and staring at carrie*

Skylo: that's the chick who punched me!

Laney: WHAT!? IT IS ABOUT TO GET ALL KINDS OF CRAZY!

*everyone but the newmans and skylo beat up carrie*

Skylo: thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me! Can I hug you guys?

Everyone except the newmans: of course!

Skylo: will laney get mad at me if I hug core?

Laney: no…. but hands on the neck and no longer than five seconds

Skylo: yay! *hugs everyone but the newmans*

Lenny: I wanted a hug

Corey: TOO BAD! YOU DON'T DESERVE A HUG!

*little Isabel returns*

Corey: hey, you're back!

Little Isabel: hey guys, kin, kon, we need to tell the newmans about their future, they seriously need to know!

Kin: alright, but only the newmans

Corey and laney: what about our future?

Littlie Isabel: NEVER!

Corey: I will eventually find out you know

Laney: okay, now for some questions

Little Isabel: corey, I dare you to make out with laney for ten minutes in that closet!

Laney and corey: okay *blushing*

*laney and corey go into the closet*

Kon: well anyway, when we went to the future, we saw that laney and corey had a teenage daughter named penny, and twin kids named Ollie and sky

Kin: and grojband was famous

Carrie: GROJBAND WAS FAMOUS!?

*little Isabel disappears*

Twenty minutes later

Kin: alright, they are STILL in that closet, I'm going to get them!

*kin opens closet door and finds laney and corey making out in the corner of the closet, with corey without a shirt on and laney in corey's shirt with laney's shirt on the floor*

Kon: OH MY GOD!

Corey: uuuhhhhh…. Has it been ten minutes already?

Laney: oh my god! Please don't tell my mom and dad, or my sisters…..and PLEASE DON'T TELL SHELLY!

Carrie: oh I won't tell them, I got it on video, you are gonna get in sooooooo much trouble!

Laney: no please, my mom and dad will lecture me, Chrissie will try to give me 'the talk', and shelly will be sooooooooooo mad at me!

Carrie: hhmmmm, I'll think about it, now just get your own shirt on please

*laney picks up her shirt and closes the closet door to change*

Corey: ssoooooooooo…

*laney comes out in her own clothes*

Laney: here's your shirt core

*laney hands corey his shirt and he slips it on*

Kon: anyway, next question is-

*laney's sisters and TMNT barge in*

Chrissie: sorry we were late, it took a while to figure out how to open this treehouse thing.

Kon: next question is, why in the world would corey eat chips under Trina's bed anyway?

Corey: oh, that, well, she hid her chips under her bed so I snuck in and ate them, why does trina hate corey so much? Well, I guess she just thinks I'm annoying, also what happened to trina to make her lock away the nice part of herself? I have no idea!

Kin: also, is there any more embarrassing moment that corey and laney had together that are too good to pass up?

Chrissie: well, there was the time-

Laney: don't you dare!

Kin: anyway, this reviewer also sent corey and laney the things that they want most in the world.

*an awesome new electric guitar that has a skull shaped bottom and a blue neck appears*

Corey: AWESOME!

* a pink sparkly unicorn appears*

Laney: I'M GONNA NAME HIM SPARKLES!

*everyone looks at laney*

Laney: what!? I'm a preteen girl, don't judge me!

Kin: o…..k…..next question! Corey, is it true you have random pictures of laney in your room, cuz I'm pretty sure laney has some of you in her closet.

Corey: of course I have pictures of lanes, she's my best friend!

Chrissie: laney doesn't just have pictures of corey in her closet, they're everywhere in her room, they cover up most of her walls, and they all have hearts around them.

Laney: CHRISSIE! THAT WAS A SECRET! I WILL KILL YOU TONIGHT WHEN YOU ARE SLEEPING!

Kon: Chrissie, are there more embarrassing pictures or moments of laney and corey when they were younger?

Chrissie: oh yes! *pulls out giant scrapbook titled corey and laney* this one is from when they were nine and it was Halloween, corey was superman and laney was superwoman, and trina told corey that superman and superman were dating, so corey kissed laney!* she points to a picture of laney in a p'foofy (a/n yes I said p'foofy!) pink dress and corey in a blue tux and they were behind a bush stuffing their faces with candy* this one is one of my favorites, they were seven and it was Easter and during the Easter egg hunt, they snuck off and ate all their candy! *points to picture of laney and corey in overalls finger painting the wall* and this one was when they were six, and decided our living room needed a color change, so they used laney's finger paint to paint the wall black!

Laney: that's enough chriss!

Corey: next question is, why does corey always get controlled by non-human objects? You know, a plant, a helmet, and a guitar.

Laney: I guess he just has a vulnerable mind! I mean, he IS a boy!

All boys in room: HEY!

Kon: I dare corey to take laney on a genuine date and declare each other bf and gf

Corey: we can't do that now, we're in the middle of an interview! This one says, hey grojband, love your guys' songs! Anyways, here's my question, what was your best moment in playing music?

Corey: probably all of them!

Kin, Kon, and laney: yeah

Kin: lenny, would you rather go out with carrie or laney?

Lenny: carrie! Cuz she's my best friend, that is….kin and kon, why did you choose to play different instruments than the same, like most twins do?

Kon: because then one of us would outshine the other, and we don't like getting into arguments. Carrie, why do you let trina boss mina around?

Carrie: wait, trina bosses mina around? Oh…Konnie, why's your hair blonde?

Konnie: I dyed it because I thought it would look cool! Kim, do you have any pets?

Kin: no, corey, how did you first discover you could steal lyrics from trina's diary?

Corey: I just looked in her diary once, and I was like "wow, this is lyric gold!"

Kon: laney, why don't you just ask corey out already?!

Laney: uuuhhhhh…no comment! Shelly isn't here but if you're watching this shelly, give laney a chocolate cake and steal carrie's hat! Chrissie, who's the husband, and did you know laney was being bullied, if so, did you do anything?

Chrissie: his name is Richard, and nobody knew laney was being bullied until they broke her head open and that's when she spilled.

Corey: TRINA! MINA! WE NEED YOU!

*trina and mina come in*

Corey: trina, why are you so mean to mina, like wth, it's not her fault she's wwaaayyyyy better than you!

Trina: HOW DARE YOU!

Corey: MINA YOU ARE SO AMAZING, HAVE FUN WITH NICK AND COULD YOU PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND MAKE SWEATER NOISES!?

Mina: thanks and sure! *makes sweater noises*

Kon: this one says, thanks for the info now I won't ask that question anymore, stay strong laney girl you are the best and the stupidmans are stupid and no I'm not sorry because that is just ****** up, you don't do that, that's why people cut themselves and starve themselves, so newmans, **** off! Laney girl, stay strong, you have sooooooo many people who love you (especially corey) so stay strong laney girl you're the best! ;)

Kin: this one says, laney, I dare you to play 4-on-1 ping pong match with the newmans, if you win they leave you alone, but if you lose you must kiss lenny, good luck!

Laney: let's do this

*ping pong table and paddles appear*

Carrie: oh, you're on

*they start playing and laney takes down carrie, kim, Konnie, and then lenny by hitting them in the face with the ball*

Laney: now you must leave me alone! This one says, this isn't really a question but…give me a scream, corey!

Corey: okay *corey screams*

Laney: I'm not sure that's what they meant but…..whatever

Corey: thanks for coming out folks!


	17. Corey's in trouble!

Here's the next chapter, please check out my new johnny test fic called johnny test interview. I might do I jimmy neutron one too!

Corey: hi guys and welcome back to grojband interview

Laney: well, we're back in the groj, so let's get started, first question is, corey and laney, so are you guys officially a couple now? I mean you've made out on several occasions, and it's obvious you both have feeling for each other. Stop torturing yourselves and go out already!

Corey: uuuuuuuummmmmmm, let's not mention the make outs, you never know when my mom's gonna be watching! And we haven't really talked about being a couple, but we can talk about it later, I guess.

Laney: sure

Kon: next question, hey grojband, what is your favorite grojband song out of them all? Mine's cherry, cherry!

Kin: mine too!

Corey: knock it off

Laney: you're going down, it's my ringtone, corey, why do you wear long sleeves in SUMMER!?

Corey: I don't know, they're comfortable. Laney, why do you always inflict pain on kin and kon!? I dare you to at least punch corey in the face! Sorry!

Laney: I will have you know that kin and kon make me mad sometimes, corey does not. Plus, yesterday in the closet I bit his lip, which IS inflicting pain upon him!

Carrie: EEEWWWW GROSS!

Laney: YOU'RE JUST MAD I HAVE SOMEONE TO KISS, AND YOU DON'T!

Carrie: OH YOU'RE ON!

Corey: DON'T START THIS AGAIN!

Lenny: HEY, DON'T TELL CARRIE WHAT TO DO!

Corey: SHUT UP!

Lenny: NO, YOU SHUT UP!

*both boys are silent because neither one knows what to say*

Laney: what now?

*shelly walks in with a boy with red brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles*

Bart: so, you feeling better?

Shelly: *giggles* yeah

Leo: hey Bart

Bart: hey Leo

Laney: so this is the famous boyfriend?

Shelly: he's not my boyfriend! *blushes*

Bart: hey grojband! Big fan dudes!

Corey: nice to meet you Bart

Kon: shell, where have you been?

Shelly: well, I was in the park watching the interview, when bart came over and saw what happened in the interview

Bart: I always watch the interview!

Raph: let me guess, cuz shelly was on it

Everyone: oooooohhhhhhh

Shelly: *face is all red* S-shut up raph

Mikey: those two have been friends forever, bart was in the same preschool as our little shell bell

Leo: there's a bunch of embarrassing stuff you have to see In the next chapter!

Bart and shell: WHAT!?

Laney: don't worry you're not alone, core and I had embarrassing stuff in our childhood

Corey: and now it's your turn

Shelly: before I scream *gives laney chocolate cake and takes carries hat and burns it*

Carrie: NOO!

Shelly: that's for lanes, now I will scream, NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Laney: hey anyways, you feel okay?

Shelly: yeah, I feel alright

Bart: hey, I have a crazy plan that just might be good

Kin: what?

Bart: how about in chapter 18, shelly and lanes can sing

Shelly and laney: say whaaaa

Carrie: ugh, like they can

Shelly : WHAT!?

Carrie: I'll stay quiet

Corey: come on lanes

Bart: come on shell

Bart and Corey: you got an awesome singing voice

*Shelly and Laney blush*

Shelly: well, what do you say lanes?

Laney: sounds like a plan *high fives shelly*

Everyone except trina and the newmans: awesome

Bart: hey, can I close this interview?

Corey: be my guest

Bart: check out our new interview peeps, thanks for coming out everyone *shuts groj door*

Shelly: awesome close bart! Hold up *opens groj door and read chapter 16* oh lanes, I'd never be mad at you, but corey *chases corey* how dare you!

Corey: AAAAHHHHH!

Laney: shelly, no stop!

Mikey: shelly marsh, stop!

Kin: we have no more questions, so let's play Uno!

*everyone plays Uno for twenty minutes*

Laney: HAHA, I WIN AGAIN!

*corey has a black eye*

Shelly: sorry Riffman, but NO MORE, I MEAN NO MORE SEVEN, TEN, OR TWENTY MINUTES IN HEAVEN OR I'LL FIND YOU FIND THE REVIEWER WHO ASKED THAT AND DO HORRIBLE THINGS TO THEM, GOT IT!?

Everyone: yes ma'am

Shelly: ok continue

Corey: is she always this scary?

Bart: yeah, but that's what's cool about her

*raph and Leo make kissing noises*

Shelly: knock it off guys!

Corey: thanks for coming out folks *slams groj door closed*


	18. Shellbell gets embarrassed!

I'm so sorry about taking so long! Things are taking up so much of my time! I actually thought about discontinuing this, but then I remembered how much I LOVE YOU GUYS! Tonight I'm hoping to be able to update this and johnny test interview, so this might be a little short if I can possibly achieve my goal of NOT going into too much depth and description. I used to wish I could make long chapters, but now I wish I could make shorter ones! Here are all the things that I want to attempt to fit time in for: update grojband interview, update johnny test interview, horse riding on Wednesdays, attempt writing my first novel, school(I do k12), reading my HoO series books(just finished PJO), and some time put aside for reading fanfictions and fangirling. Yeah…..things might not be up as fast as they used to, but I'll try! I will stop boring you and start the story now.

Line break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break

Corey: hi guys and welcome back to grojband interview, first we will start off answering questions and then laney and shelly will sing a song for us! Hello laney, shelly, corey, or bart, I need help. There is this girl I like and…well…how do I ask her out? P.S I'm in 4th grade.

Chrissie: 4TH GRADE!

Corey: ummmmmm…don't you think you're a little young to date?

Laney: I got this guys, ok so I know it can be hard to accept the facts, but most kids your age are a little too…how do I say it..immature, and I know that some kids can be really mature for their age and I'm not saying that you in particular aren't ready to date, but if I were you I would wait a couple days to think about it. If in about a week you still feel like you are ready then go for it, but you never want to rush into things, sweetie. Plus, even if you are ready, she may not be, so I would start off by asking her if she has ever thought about having a boyfriend, if she says yes, then ask her if she maybe would like to hang out sometime, just as friends, take it from there, and if she likes you too, then she should show you, if she kindly says that she would like to be friends but isn't ready for a boyfriend, then just accept it and move on, you don't have to stop liking her but if you really were meant to date, then it will happen on its own. Remember, think about it, don't rush into things, and be patient. Good luck!

Kin: wow…..that was really good advice, laney….anyways next question!

Corey: wait, shelly, do you have any dating advice?

Shelly: well if you really like this person don't ever be afraid to tell them how you feel

Bart: yeah, never be afraid of confessing your true feelings

Raph: yeah, or you'll end up like Mr. and Mrs. Riffin and Mr. and Mrs. Allen over there

*corey, laney, shelly, and bart blush*

Corey, laney, shelly, bart: HEY!

Kon: anyway, next question, Corey, how come trina doesn't like you?

Corey: I have no idea, Laney, are you tired of people mistaking you for a boy?

Laney: it gets kind of annoying, but I don't think that will be happening too much anymore since I practically broadcast the start of my period to the whole world. Thanks to the reviewers by the way for telling everyone about that. Kon, when did you learn how to play the drums?

Kon: I always loved drumming on random things but I started taking lessons when I was nine. Kin, who do you have a crush on?

Kin: uuhhhhhhhhh… nobody at the time…..sorta….Corey, do you always use trina's diary for songs and how come you can't make up your own lyrics?

Corey: I usually use trina's diary, but lately I've been coming up with some lyrics, but they're not good enough to use. *mumbles* they're all love songs anyways. Corey, laney, kin, and kon, is it fun being in a band?

Corey, laney, kin, and kon: TOTALLY!

Kin: Shelly, bart, and TMNT, remember when the band mentioned what their laws would be, well what would your laws be?

Raph: well for me it would be the law of action

Leo: The law of peace

Donnie: The law of science *high fives kin*

Bart: The laws of speed cuz I'm the fastest kid at school

Mikey: * makes hands into rock'n'roll signs* THE LAWS OF AWESOMENESS! * high fives kin, kon, and corey*

Shelly: the laws of tomboyness and friendship *mutters* and love *fist bumps laney*

Corey: totally awesome laws

Shelly: I got this one, Raph, what was the most embarrassing and cute moment bart and shelly ever had?

Shelly and Bart: oh god no

Kin and kon: oooooohhhhhhh

Laney: this I need to hear

Raph: well where do I start? *grabs a thick scrapbook*

Shelly: WHY ME, OH WHY ME MAN!?

Raph: well, * shows a picture of bart and shelly in panda costumes* age 4 Halloween costume party, they won 2nd place * takes out another picture of shelly kissing Bart's cheek* age 7 valentine's day that was her special valentines gift to him

Mikey: awww, they were just so adorablez!

Laney: whoa, and core and I thought our childhood moments were embarrassing

Shelly: *covers red face* oh dear god, someone hurt me!

Raph: that's not all we have in common with these two *takes out dvd that says allen and marsh wedding day dvd*

Corey: oh

Laney: dear

Laney and corey: god *snickers*

Kin: play it, play it!

Shelly: oh god no

Bart: Raph, dude don't

Shelly: Raph I swear if you-

*dvd starts*

Little milly: do you bart take shelly as your wife and does shelly take bart as her husband?

Little bart: I doos

Little shelly: me twoos

Little milly: you may now kiss the bwide

*little bart kisses little Shelly's cheek*

Everyone except newmans and trina: awwwwwwwwwww

Leo: age 3, shelly said it was the best wedding ever

Bart: *covers face* not cool man, not cool!

Shelly: *face flat on floor* why me!?

Laney: *pats shelly's head* don't worry, you're not alone here

Corey: *pats bart's back* yeah, we all have our embarrassing moments

Shelly: let's move on with this nightmare

Leo: oh, and one more thing before we go, be on the lookout for us mentioning shelly's best Christmas ever

Shelly: oh no

Donnie: oh yes, age 12, and don't forget hers and bart's birthday

Bart: at least he didn't mention new years

Mikey: and new years!

Shelly: oh no! no! anything but those! Especially the Christmas, and new years, and birthday ones!

Raph: if you can guess which one of these was the day shelly and bart shared their first kiss you'll be in for a huge surprise in chapter 19!

Everyone: you guys

Laney and corey: had your first kiss!?

Shelly: NNNOOOOOO! *faints on floor*

Bart: *shocked*

Laney: shelly, get up, we gotta sing now

*shelly gets up*

Shelly marsh: alrighty peeps, lanes and I will be singing like a love song by selena gomez

Laney: turns out we both love that song

Kin: rad

*laney and shelly sing the song ( sorry I don't know all the lyrics so I'm gonna leave the verses up to your guys' imagination!)*

*Everyone except the newmans and trina cheer and applaud*

Corey: that

Bart: was

Bart and corey: awesome! Best singing ever in life itself!

Laney and shelly: thanks

Laney: mikey's right, you have an awesome voice

Shelly: you were just as awesome yourself miss red

Corey: thanks for coming out everyone! *slams groj door closed*


End file.
